The New Adventure
by MoisMo-ShipsSirenzie
Summary: Fun in Hogwarts with a new cast of characters including Trynna and Kaimira Riddle. Along with a strange girl from america and the Longbottoms, Potters, Weasleys, and more.
1. James

OK this is my second story ever and I'm going to try a different format from my other story so tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!

**Chapter 1**

**James**

As his family walked through Diagon Ally James though to himself bitterly _This year's gonna suck!_ . He was obsessing about his little sister Lily, starting at Hogwarts. It hadn't been as bad when Al had started. He had after all obsessed about getting good marks. Lily on the other hand, was different from most kids. She already had her entire life planned out. Lily Luna Potter, that was her full name. People called her Lil sometimes though. She had red hair like their mum's and green eyes like their dad's with a mess of freckles to complement her fair skin. And she wanted to be like uncle Charley, who trained dragons for a living.

As James walked at the back of the crowd he started to notice his friends and cousins in the groups of people. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with Rose and Hugo Wesley, whom in turn saw lily and ran over to her smiling.

_Crap!_ James thought to himself _I forgot Hugo was starting this year as well. How may others are starting? _He wondered as he tried to stand still and remember. _Al__right there's Lily and Hugo of course, then Fred and the twins, along with the other twins..._ His eyes widened_, _and he thought wildly to himself _There are to many people I'm related to! I'm doomed!_

His mother, Ginny Potter, saw him just standing and said "James you, Albus, Rose, and Roxanne can get your books, while I take Lily, Hugo, and Fred to get their wands." she said taking the younger kids with her in the opposite direction.

James turned to the others then said "OK lets go."

Of course it couldn't be that easy. Roxanne Wesley, she had olive colored skin, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Her mother, Angelina Johnson... Formerly Johnson now that she was married to uncle Gorge, she was Angelina Wesley. Roxanne also had a brother Fred Wesley the second, who was named after George's twin Fred, who died in the war with Voldemort.

Roxanne frowned and said "Who made you the boss?"

"Look Roxy, it was just a suggestion so we don't get into trouble for not getting our books before my mum comes back" he pointed out as he tried hard not to roll his eyes at her sounding annoyed.

She huffed. "Fine" then headed to the stores for all their school supplies.

James groaned inwardly. _This is going to be just peachy..._ he though sarcastically as he followed behind the group he was supposed to be leading, he had yet to know when they had left him behind, and how Rose started leading.

* * *

><p>I have to thank my Beta reader CrayoTino18, THANK YOU!<p> 


	2. Lily

**Chapter 2**

**Lily**

Her mind was filled with excited thoughts about going to Hogwarts. She would get to meet more people,and stay with those she already knew at the same time. She followed her mother to Ollivander's wand shop. Lily liked Mr. Ollivander, he was kind and knew what he was doing.

When they got there, Lily and Hugo smiled bigger than ever. Fred just stood there, as if he were thinking of how to prank someone, that was his thing. Lily's mum said that _'He took after his name's sake'_ just like James.

James was okay, though he was always wondering how the world saw him. And Lily hated that. His full name was James Sirius Potter, he had messy black hair with dark brown eyes and he was always getting into trouble. Like Fred, he liked to mess with people, but he had this habit of messing with the wrong people and when Albus wrote her he would tell her that James was often in the hospital wing and not to tell mum.

Lily never did, She was a better sister than James often gave her credit for. Albus was kind to Lily. When they were little Al, Rose, Fred, Lily, and Hugo played together. While James played with Roxy. Al was a better brother than he gave himself credit for. He did everything he could to help and was always worrying about others. Albus was going to be a third year this year. His full name was Albus Severus Potter, but he want by Al. He had tidy black and green eyes like their dads as well as some freckles. Al passed all of his classes with flying colors. Everyone said he was kind of like aunt Hermione when she went to school.

Along with Rose, who was extremely smart. She had red frizzy hair and blue eyes, Rose was really nice to Al and she was a third year just like him. She was always in the middle of a book. And she was always serious, but if you needed help she was always there.

Hugo on the other hand was always having fun. He had tidy red-brown hair and blue eyes. His face had only a few freckles. Hugo was shy around people he didn't know, but once he opened up to you he was one of the best friends you could have. He was very smart, often saying things that confused people. He was also very funny. And he was _very_ protective of his friends and family.

Lily, Hugo, and Fred walked into the shop and there was Mr. Ollivander, who was sitting at his large desk in front of the wands. There must have been thousands of them and it amazed Lily every time she want in, he smiled knowingly. Lily and Hugo ran past Lily's mother strait to the old man, she smiled and said "It's wand time."

He smiled and in response "Are you sure miss Lily? Last time you saw me you ware only, What six?"

Lily frowned "I was nine and now I'm eleven! That means I get to go to Hogwarts this year and I get a wand."

Mr Ollivander looked surprised "Do you now?"

Hugo cut Lily off before she sould say more. "We can't very well got to Hogwarts with out one."

"You have a point there, I guess I'll let you get a wand." Lily squealed in delight. Mr Ollivander got up and grabbed a few boxes "Okay, one at a time." he said and of coarse Lily was the first on up. He handed her the first wand and it didn't do anything. After about four other wands, the one in Lily's hand sent yellow sparks to the roof of the building "Well how interesting it's noting like James' or Albus' yours my dear is made Of mangrove with a dragon heartstring core." It was eleven inches long and reasonably springy thought was somewhat darkly colored and ornately carved . Lily squealed again, Mr. Ollivander laughed "This is why I haven't retired yet." he mused.

Hugo was next up Mr. Ollivander looked at him questioningly "You're Rose Weasly's brother aren't you?" he nodded. "Sycamore, core of kirin hair, thirteen and one quarter inches long, swishy, lightly colored, and roughly carved. I remember her quite well." After a few minutes he got his wand it was elderberry wood and had a core of phoenix feather. It was nine and three quarter inches long and unyielding, very darkly colored and roughly carved.

Next was Fred Mr. Ollivander laughed and said "I remember your father and his brother. Fred and George. Both so troublesome, but quite funny. Tell your father I said hello." Fred got his wand almost immediately it was aspen and had a core of amphisbaena hide. It was eight inches long and swishy, darkly colored and ornately carved.

As they left Mr. Ollivander's store they saw a brand new shop full of odd animals. There were purple dogs, orange mini-unicorns, green bat, it was amazing. Lily turned to her mother and pleaded. "Please mum, can we get a pet? Pretty, pretty please?" her Mum looked at the shop then nodded that they could. They all ran in and started looking after about an hour they came out Lily had a cream and brown male weasel with the ability to breathe fire. He had a forehead marking in the shape of a moon. Hugo had a large red and pastel green male squirrel with the ability to look deceptively adorable. And Fred had an average-sized dusty orange male chipmunk with the ability to look really frightening.

When they found James and the others they had all of there school supplies and something extra. James had a red and white male monkey, Albus had a small brown male penguin with the ability to talk, Rose had an average-sized azure male penguin with the ability to look really adorable, and Roxanne had a mini light brown male bear. Lily's mother shook her head and laughed. Then they went home.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	3. Scorpius

**Chapter 3**

**Scorpius**

"HEY MALFOY! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TRY TO BRING BACK YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Scorpius just kept walking making sure to keep his head down. _Why did it have to be _my _parents? Why not someone else is? _He thought to himself. That's when he bumped into her. As he was lost in his train of thought he ran in to a small girl. She couldn't have been more than nine, she had long red hair and blue eyes. Looking at her all together he noticed she was extremely cute as she sat on the floor. Scorpius held out his hand and said "Sorry about that I should really watch where I'm going."

She sighed and said "It's okay, people always run into me because I'm small and they don't notice me."

A huge dusty pink and plum purple dog ran over and started talking wildly "Come on the the train's going to leave soon! If you don't get on it then you'll miss you're _entire_ first year! Come on lets go!" The little girl looked even smaller next to the dog.

Scorpius had to ask "What's your name?"

"My given name is Dominique Weasley, but most people call me Donnie. And" She pointed to a boy that looked a lot like her, he had short red hair and blue eyes that matched hers. "That's my twin Louis. And " she pointed to another , which had to be a fifth year at least, she had long blond hair but he couldn't see her eyes. She was with a guy that looked like he was out of school and the two were snogging each other. "That's my sister Victoire and she's snogging Teddy. What's you're name?"

"I- ... I'm Scorpius." She just looked at him waiting for him to say his entire name. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" He sighed.

She smiled and said "Nice to meet you, my uncle Harry says that your dad can be very nice, but my uncle Ron doesn't like him. He's always telling Hugo to be mean to you when we get to school, but Hugo's really nice." How she said it made Scorpius feel hopeful.

Then she turned and skipped to her brother and he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	4. Monica

**Chapter 4**

**Monica**

_Finally I'm away! Never to return... _A young girl thought with a smile. "WWWOOOOO-HHHOOOOO!" she yelled, feeling really hyped up. Then she saw them strait from the books. She walked up to them and pointed to the Eldest boy there and said "You're James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, and you're Ginny Potter" she pointed to them each as she said their name.

Harry looked Confused as he said "Where's you're mum or dad?"

Her face darkened and her unreal teal eyes turned black as she said "Not here... but anyway I just wanted to say hi. Now good-bye. See you guys at school." With that she walked away, following behind her was a red fox who quickly whispered "What ever you do don't bring up her parents" before it bounded off toward her.

By the time she got on the train and went to find a seat her eyes had turned back to the unreal teal. There was only one cart with an available seat. It had three people in it two boys and a girl. The two boys looked identical, the girl had a different hair color, but was the same in every other aspect. The boys had spiky blond hair and the girl had short brown hair that was in a pony tail, and all of them had gray eyes. Monica walked in and said "There are no empty seats so can I sit here?"

The girl smiled and said "Sure are." Monica put her stuff in the overhead compartments then sat next to the girl. That's when she started talking "So what's your name? Who are your parents? Maybe my mum or dad knows them! Wouldn't that be cool?! What kind of wand do you have? What about you're pet? Wait do you have a pet? Of course you do!"

Monica snapped "My name's Monica Elfrida Billitha, it would be horrible if our parent's knew each other, my wand is sourwood and has a core of unicorn hair. It is eleven and one quarter inches long, I have a pet his name's Rage and he's a red fox. NOW WILL YOU _PLEASE_ SHUT UP?!"

The two boys busted out in laughter the one on the left said through his laughing "She got you good Alexandra."

Alex frowned and said "Oh shut up you two, and don't call me Alexsandra, It's Alex for Merlin's sake!" then turned back to Monica. "What did you mean _'it would be horrible if our parent's knew each other'_?" She inquired.

Monica's eyes went black. "It's better that you don't know." She mumbled.

Alex frowned. "Just because it's better, doesn't mean anything." She pointed out "I want to know, so what did you mean?" She asked again.

Monica started looking out the window. The train had started moving and she hadn't even noticed. Rage, Monica's pet fox, sat in the middle of the floor and started talking."Sorry, she's crabby today."

She turned sharply to him. "I'm not grumpy." She defended. "Then what are you?" the Fox challenged raising one of his furry brows.

"I'm happy and angry at the same time. If it's possible." she admitted. "Well seeing as it's you, it's possible" the fox nodded.

Alex started yelling right about then, having finally snapped out of her daze. "OH MY GOSH! IT TALKS!"

"Yes, he does" Monica said to her before she turned to the to boys and asked tehm what their names were.

The one on the right went first. "I'm Lorcan and that's Lysander" he pointed to each. The one on the left continued "people call us Lor and Land sometimes."

Monica smirked and said "Ello! How are you two?" Alex started to say something but Monica looked at her and said with a smile "If you say anything I will beat you into a pulp." Alex seemed to sink into the chair.

Lor smiled and said "I'm good how about you Land?" looking at his sibling and then at Monica he replied. "Excellent, and you Miss Monica?"

"It's just Monica, and now that I don't have that consent buzzing in my ear I'm doing well." She admitted.

Alex's jaw dropped as she started talking really loud "That's not fair! I just wanted to see why you made that comment?!"

Rage frowned. "Kid you're digging your own grave." This caused everyone to look at him and asked "Why" in unison.

He looked at Monica cautiously "They're going to find out some time or another. Why not just tell them?" he pointed out in a suggestive tone. But she just shook her head. "Don't even think about it." she warned.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Same thing _she_ did?" he fox scoffed."Please you and I both know you're not that bad." Rage pointed out. She stood up. "That's my point, right there! You said it yourself, I'm bad! I may not be as bad as _she_ was but I'm not far off!" with that she opened the door and stalked away.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	5. Alex

**Chapter 5**

**Alex**

She turned to Rage, who was looking sorrowful. "What happened?" she wondered quietly.

"She's probable going to kill me for telling, but someone needs to know and she won't tell anyone." the fox began. "She's from America, from Las Vegas, Nevada to be more spesific. It's nicknamed Sin City. It's the kind of place you go if you want to get knocked up and broke in a matter of about three days at the most." he explained.

"When she was young her mother got along well, but as Monica got older her mother spent less and less time with her. It soon got to the point that the only way they could talk was though sticky notes on the fridge. Then one day she stayed home from work. No one thought anything of it, she had never missed work. Monica stayed home to take care of her. No one noticed her absence. She was quiet and to herself. She didn't attempt to make friends, in her mind they were just white noise, static if you will. After her mother got better they both went back to their routines, but her mother would get sick more and more often, so one day when he mother was at work Monica decided to look in her mother's room to see if something in there that kept making her sick." taking a deep breath he continued. "Well anyway she started by looking under the bed, there were empty beer cans and wine bottles and things like that. She pulled all of them out then put them in the center of the room. Then she went and looked in the dresser. There she found a bunch of large bag full of powders, on them were labels. One said meth, another coke, there were a bunch more. She pulled them all out and put them in the middle of the floor with the bottles. The she went in to the bathroom and found there was no necessities. No toilet paper or toothbrushes or toothpaste. That's when she realized her mother was using all the money they needed to pay the rent on drugs and alcohol. That night she stayed up late to tell her mother, but when her mother saw the pile she went into a frenzy." Rage paused.

"She was crazy, and Monica still has scars from that night. After that she started pushing her mother to stop, to go into rehab, to do something. She knew her mother was going to die if she didn't stop, but every time she brought it up she would end up getting hurt. She would always have something broken if it wasn't and arm, then it was a cracked rib, if it wasn't that it was a leg, it was always something. She knew she should leave it alone. She should let her mother do what she wanted, but she couldn't, she had no one. Her fathe,r she found out he left the moment he found out he was going to be a father and Monica's mum never heard from him again, she had no friends. So she became hard and cold. She started getting into fights, then the rumors started. People started finding out about her mother, so she fought more. She ended up in most fights the entire school had, though she only lost two of them. And that was only because she fought a jock one time and she tried fighting with a broken arm the other." he explained.

"Eventually she got expelled and her mother beat her for it. In the end she threw in the towel and told her mother strait in the eyes 'I hope when you die from your meth and beer, It's not like anything else makes you think strait.' her mother just smiled and said to her 'I never wanted you, you were a mistake and I regret it.' then she stomped out of the house. She came back when her mother was at work. She took all of the bags and dumped them out in the grass along with the beer. Then she grabbed all the food she could find. And went to leave when a letter fell in front of her. She picked it up and read it. And it was a letter to this school. The letter said that all her books would be ready. When she got here. she ran. She doesn't know what her mother did when she found out, though." he finished.

"Quite the contrary I know _exactly _what she did." Monica stood by the door way her eyes were black with anger and her red curly hair looked like it had a mind of it's own. "I left my address so that she could attempt to find me. When she realizes that she can't, she'll go insane because she won't be able to get her drugs. Then she will die. Unless she figures out she needs to quit." Alex's eyes were full to the brim of tears, she jumped up and gave Monica a hug, who pushed Alex back and they both fell. Monica looked like a little kid who's parent lost her in the store. But just as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Replaced with the raw anger that had taken hold of her.

Monica closed the sliding glass window and sat against it. She put her head in her knees and just sat there after a while she came back in. "Alex, move." she ordered.

Alex complied and sat on the ground. Then Monica fell asleep in the chair. Alex let out a sigh. "I feel bad for her. I mean her entire life has been full of nothing but pain and pointless arguing. How did you meet her, Rage?"

"We were like born together when we were both really little I found her and we kept each other company. In all honesty I think she thinks I'm the only one that she can really trust."

Lorcan looked at Land. "Why are you being so quiet?" he wondered.

Lysander just looked at Monica. "She's strong." he noted.

Alex looked blankly out the car door. "Why is she going to Hogwarts? Isn't there a school in America?"

Rage answered "I don't know, Maybe they though it was safer from her mother out here."

"Maybe" said Lysander.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	6. Zach

WARNING! ZACHERIAH CUSSES A LOT!

**Chapter 6**

**Zachariah**

_Damn! Of all the people on the entire train I have to sit with James, Roxanne, and Sam. _He thought to himself he was a third year. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Zach examined them and decided to break the silence. "So how was you guy's vacation?"

James just looked at him like he smelt something foul. Zachariah rolled his eyes and looked at Roxanne who smiled and said "It was alrigth, though Fred and dad hardly ever left the shop. They're coming up with a new item." she informed.

Everyone's eyes light up. "What is it?" Sam wondered.

Roxanne frowned and shrugged. "How should I know?"

Everyone's face dropped and Zachariah said "Well that's a bitch."

James hopped up and said "What was that?"

"Calm down you git, I just said it sucked she didn't know. I wasn't calling her one." he said matter fo factly.

James sat back down and glared at Zach. Sam smiled and said "My plan to teach animals to wield weapons has yet to succeed."

Zach looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry?"

She grinned at him. "Want to help?"

He frowned and shook his head "Nah it's alright, I'm sure you can manage on your own." he assured.

Roxanne laughed. And said "I told you Sam. No one want's to help with your crazy experiments."

Zach narrowed his eyes at Roxy and thought about Sam's proposal for a second."Actually, now that I think about it, it would be kick ass to have small furry animals that could fight and shit like that, but it would ruin my entire plan."

James raised an eyebrow. Zach explained "If I start to get involved in something that big the teachers will expect me to do more work and I _can't _have that. If I have to do more work then I might actually die."

James started laughing "That's your plan? You're worse than uncle George and Fred."

Roxanne frowned. "My dad wasn't that bad. He and Fred just knew how to have fun."

Sam and James smiled. "Sure." they sang in unison.

Zach laughed. "My dad said that you're dad use to have the murderers map, is it true?"

Roxanne smiled. "Who's your dad?" she inquired.

"Seamus Finnigan." came Zach's reply

"Then yes, he did. Then he gave it to uncle Harry."

James smiled mischievously and said "Then he gave it to me." then he pulled it out from his pocket. It looked like any other blank piece of parchment. From there the conversations continued smoothly though the train ride.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	7. Albus

**Chapter 7**

**Albus**

He sat with three girls, each of them looked like first years. The one next to him looked very shy. Her olive skin came complemented with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The two girls in front of him looked exactly the same in every way except two. The one on the left had very long black hair, unlike the one on the right who wore her black hair short. The second, both of them had different types of black eyes. The long haired one had eyes that seemed intelligent or always thinking about the possible out comes of every thing. The short haired one's looked just plain cruel.

Hating the silence Albus started to talk. "So, what year are you girls?"

The girl with hazel eyes smiled at him and said "I'm a first year."

The other two girls looked at each other as if having a silent conversation between themselves. When they stopped the long haired looked at him. "What's your name?" she asked.

Confused Albus answered. "Albus Severus Potter, but most people call me Al."

The girl's jaw dropped as she jumped up and hugged him the quickly sat back down. The girl with short hair laughed, her laugh sounded real, but something about it told Albus it wasn't. "That's Trynna ,but she goes by Rynn. By the way I'm Kaimira, but you can call me Tye." She introduced. The girl called Trynna had a small frown as she said "We're first years."

Al smiled and looked at the other girl that hadn't said much of anything and said "What's your name?" She smiled back. "Violate Seaton. What year are you?" she asked.

"Third" he laughed. Then it went back to being quiet. After a few minutes he said "Are you girls always this quiet, or are you nervous or something?" he wondered.

The twins smiled. "Or something" they replied. Violet on the other hand said in a quiet tone, "Both the first two."

He turned to Violet. "What about?" he asked. "Well I'm not that smart, so I won't be in Ravenclaw. I'm not brave, so I won't be in Gryffindor. I'm not a pure blood, so no Slytherin. That leaves a Hufflepuff, and I'm not really sure if they'll like me." she admitted.

Al smiled at her. "What house do you want to be in?" he asked. "Hufflepuff." she answered with uncertainly.

"The sorting hat will take in your opinion. It did for me and my dad." he commented. She smiled brightly at him. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p>


	8. Louis

**Chapter 8**

**Louis**

"Louis! Where did Victoire sit?" Dominique cried.

"How would I know? Donnie calm down! Nothing will happen. She isn't going to do any thing, I swear! If she does I'll tell dad." She had tears steaming down her face now. In the train car was the boy ,Scorpius Molfy, and her cousin Hugo. Dominique's sister Victoire was a Sixth year. She had threatened to tell all the Gryffindor's that she still wet the bed. It was completely untrue, but Donnie was very gullible.

Hugo made a small sympathetic smile and said "I'm sure she was just kidding. She Isn't that mean." Louis smiled and nodded. "Just be happy it isn't Alex making the treat."

Scorpius slightly raised his hand and asked "Who is Alex?"

Hugo turned and said "Alexandra Scarlett Longbottom. Her two triplet brothers are Lorcan and Lysander. She has this habbit of getting into other peoples business and when she makes a threat she usually goes through with it."

Scorpius nodded and Dominique continued crying. Even thought she was crying she was as cute as usual. Scorpius asked "Hay Dominique, we were having a nice conversation before we borded the train. You were telling me about about your family, why don't you tell me more? I found it very interesting."

Louis quietly thought to himself _What in the world is he talking about, when did they talk? And an even better question, who is this guy?!_

She sniffled and said "Well, Hugo is right there." and she pointed to Hugo "and his sister is Rose, she's really nice, smart and cool. Their mum is aunty Hermione and their dad is uncle Ron. There's also James, Albus, and Lily. Their parents are uncle Harry and aunt Ginny. And Roxanne and Fred's mum and dad are uncle George and aunt Angelina. Uncle Ron and Harry are really good friends with Mr. Neville Longbottom to, and his wife Mrs. Luna Longbottom. They have four kids. Sam, Lysander, Lorcan, and Alex. And there's ted. Along with me, Louis, and Victoire. My papa is Bill Weasley and my mummy is Flure." as she talked she had stopped crying, and now had a giant smile on her face. After a while she finished talking about her _ENTIRE _family, till she fell asleep.

When she was out Louis asked "Who are you again?"

"Um.. me? I. I'm. I'm Scorpius." he stuttered.

"Scorpius what?" Louis pressed. Scorpius sighed and spoke up again in an ashamed tone "Malfoy."

Louis put his hand protectively around his sister at the mentioon of the Sur-name. "Keep away from her. Got it?"

Scorp put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Then why did you want to know about the family so much?" he questioned. "I just didn't want her to cry so much." Scorp admitted.

"What did you mean you talked earlier?" Louis asked with an arched brow. Scorpius seemed to hesitate "I... I ran into her." he said looking down at his feet.

"I find that very unlikely." Louis frowned. "And how so?" Scorp asked looking back at him.

"You didn't answer immediately. That means you're lying." he pointed out.

His pale face turned flush as he said in a loud voice "Fine you want to know how we met? Some _idiot _kids were yelling after me to try not bringing back you-know-who. I was angry about it and I wasn't watching where I was going. The next thing I know is I'm running into a girl that looks nine but turns out she's actually eleven and going to Hogwarts. Then she started telling me that you were her brother and she pointed out your sister who at the time was snogging Ted and she told me that she had a cousin, Hugo, and his dad didn't like my dad and he kept telling him to be mean to me. Then she told me that Hugo was nice and then I ended up sitting with you and Hugo and her. Are you happy?"

"Not particularly." Louis said frowning

Scorpius's face turned red as he said in a cold voice "Well, I guess that's to bad now, isn't it?" then he got up to leave, Donnie's head shot up. She was still half asleep but she seemed to be waking up as she rubbed her eyes, it reminded Scorpius of a little kid.

She opened her eyes a little and questioned "Where are you going?"

He looked at Louis before he spoke. "I'll be back later. I just need some air." he lied before he walked out. About twenty minutes before they arrived at the school scorpius returned and Donnie just looked at him with big blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	9. Jacob

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob**

_She's pretty._ Was all he could think. She had long red, bright green eyes, and a mess of freckles. He hardly noticed the other two in the train car with them. There was another girl who had frizzy red hair, blue eyes, and a splash of freckles. The boy who sat next to Jacob also had red hair, but he had brown eyes. Jacob, the dummy that he was, blurted out "your pretty."

The long haired girl narrowed her eyes at him and said "Do you even know who I am?"

His face turned bright red as he stuttered "N... N... No?"

The other girl frowned, "Lily be nice. All he said was that you were pretty. Be happy he didn't say something mean." she then turned to Jacob and smiled kindly at him "This is Lily Potter. I'm Rose Weasley, and that's Fred Weasley." the boy was looking at a pile of papers.

He scratched something out the smiled and said "Hi. Sorry mate, but I would rather not get involved with you all is love life's." with that he continued with his papers.

Lily continued to stare at Jacob as she spoke again. "You know who we are, but who are you?"

"Jacob. Jacob David Leuguemia. My mum's Cho Chang. My dad died shortly after I was born. He had cancer."

Lily's eyes softened, and Rose frowned. "What kind?" she asked.

"Lung." came his reply.

Fred turned to look at him. "Sorry man." then went back to what he was doing. Causing Jacob raise an eye brow.

He then smiled brightly and said "It's okay, I got over it a long time ago. Any way what's up?" he wondered changing the subject.

Lily smiled hesitantly and asked "How are you over it?"

Jacob frowned and looked up before he spoke again. "It's not that I'm really over it, but more like I've learned to live with it. Like you dad and his parents. He never really got over it or forgot it or something, he more just learned to live with the fact." he explained.

She nodded, then Fred looked over and asked "How do you know about uncle Harry?"

Jacob smiled and said "My mum and him had a thing when she was a fifth year. He was a forth year, I think. My mum told me all about him." Fred nodded and went back to his papers.

Rose frowned at Fred and said "Is it for the new item?"

His head shot up at that. "How did you find out about that?" he demanded surprised.

She shrugged and flashed him a smile "I'm your cousin. How do you think I know?"

Fred frowned. "Let me guess, Roxanne?"

Lily answered. "She keeps telling people that your coming out with a new product, but she don't know what it is."

He smiled. "As long as she doesn't know it's okay."

Jacob was the one to ask "So what is it?"

He turned to face him. "Can't tell. It's a secret." he winked.

Jacob frowned. "That stinks." Lily and Rose nodded in agreement. They didn't talk much the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	10. Monica I

**Chapter 10**

**Monica**

The train stopped just as she woke up. She turned to Alex, who had a look full of pity and sympathy on her face. Monica got up and kicked her then said "Don't." Alex looked confused, Monica bent down and whispered "Don't look at me with pity or sympathy. I won't have it. I _refuse _to have people look at me like that." she didn't wait for a response instead she got up and opened the door, then got her suitcase and walked out. Alex just sat there with her mouth open.

When Monica got off the train she looked for Hagrid. When she saw a giant shadow she knew it was him. She walked up to him and asked "Are you Professor Hagrid?"

He smiled. "Sure am. You might want to cover her ears." she quickly did and he yelled "ALL FIRST YEARS COME THIS WAY!"

Then she uncovered her ears and asked "Will I be able to see Headmistress McGonagal before I'm sorted?"

He looked at her questioningly."That depends on who you are."

Monica smiled."Names Monica Elfrida Billitha." his face was full of understanding.

He replied with a shrug "Since that's the case, yes, you'll see her before you get sorted."

Monica smiled. "Thank you." then all of the first years went on boats to the school. When they got there, there was a man standing at the docks waiting for them. He had short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. This man reminded Monica of someone, but she couldn't place who... that was until Alex ran up to him and yelled "DADDY!" Monica put her head in her hand and sighed then walked up to the professor and Alex.

"Excuse me, but I have to see headmistress McGonagal." she said interupting the Family moment.

The Professor smiled at her and said "I'll guess you're Monica?"

"Yep." she answered shortly. Alex went to say something, but Monica looked at her and said swiftly "Shut up Alex."

The man looked like he was about to laugh then. "Let me get the rest of the students upstairs, then you can go, Alright?" he asked.

"Okay." Monica sighed. He then lead everyone to the great hall, had them line up in backwards alphabetical order, so Monica was the last person in the line. The teacher walked over to a woman with glasses and brown hair, that had a few white strands in it. He whispered something to her and she got up immediately. Then walked over to the line and looked over all of the new students. When she got to the Weasley's she sighed and kept going.

When she got to Monica she quickly walked over to her and said in a quite voice "go through that door and there's your robes, come see me after you get settled in." she pointed to a door directly behind Monica. She quickly turned and went in the door. There she found a stool with a robe on it. As she dressed she could hear something singing. She quickly got dressed then came back out and stood in her spot. By the time she got out the singing had stopped.

Then McGonagal started speaking above the students "Students!" all quieted down and she continued "Thank you. First we'll get on with our new students." a man that had slick white-blond hair, pale skin, and gray eyes stood up. She handed him a rolled up peace of parchment. He took it and went closer to the new students behind a stool with a large hat on it. He picked up the hat by it's tip then read from the scroll "Louis Weasley," and so the Sortings had begun.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	11. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 11**

**The Sorting Hat**

_Another year, wonder how it's going to turn_ sorting Hat began._ I wonder if McGonagal would be angry of I just randomly yelled out the houses? I wonder if she would notice? Old wo- who am I calling old! I'm the oldest thing in the entire school. I should retire, I wonder if I can? Doubtful. Oh well. Might as well get along with it. Let us see what kind of students we have with us this year. _Professor Draco Malfoy called out "Louis Weasley"

Louis walked up to the stool. When the hat was placed on his head he kept thinking 'Gryffindor! Gryffindor!' the hat got slightly irritated _SSSHHHHH I can tell you want to go in to Gryffindor._

_Will you put me in it?_ Louis thought hopefull.

_Fine _the hat thought back the yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Louis took the hat off the smiled brightly and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Next was Fred Weasley II when he sat down the hat asked, _How many Weasley's are going to this school currently?_

_About seven if I've counted right _he answered.

_And how many are first years?_

_Well there's me Louis, Donnie, and Hugo only three. _The hat mentally sighed then yelled "Gryffindor!"

Hugo and Donnie didn't have very interesting thought conversation's with the hat; they were both place in "Gryffindor!"

After a few other people got called it was Violet's turn when she got the hat put on she asked simply _I don't know if you will but could I be a Hufflepuff?_

_Why would you want to be a Hufflepuff?_

_Well I'm not brave or smart or a pure blood. So I would only really fit in with the Hufflepuff's._

the hat thought about it silently for a moment. _Very well then, _"Hufflepuff!"

Professor Draco stuttered as he called "Trynna Riddle" the whole crowd gasped. They all knew about Tom Riddle. Trynna walked confidently over to the stool.

_Can I just put you in... I don't know Hufflepuff? _The hat asked her

_EEEWWWWWW! that would be horrible. I would hate to be one of those Hufflepuffs._

_Fine. Why must you be so picky?_

_I'm not picky. It's just that... how do I put this... Gryffindors are better than Hufflepuffs._

_Wow. I don't think I've ever met some one who disliked the Huffles so much. _He laughed. Then yelled "Slytherin!"

Next was "Kaimira Riddle" when she sat on the stool the first thing she said was:

_Is it such a bad thing to be a Riddle? _She asked.

_Depends on if you're anything like you're predecessor. But you get to be a Slytherin. And if you'd take a word of advice from an old hat, don't be like Tom. _Then yelled "Slytherin!"

The Professor smiled slightly the said "Lily Potter."

When she sat down the hat asked _do you want to be a Gryffindor?_

She answered_ Of course I do. Though I was wondering if we could play a joke on everyone?_

_What would it consist of?_

_I was thinking you could call out Slytherin then after a moment tell them you were just joking and yell out that I'm really a Gryffindor._

Almost immediately he yelled "Slytherin!" everyone, including the teachers, gasped they all looked shocked. They all knew about Harry Potter, none of them could believe his child was a Slytherin. After a moment the hat yelled "Just Kidding She's A Gryffindor!" the students then all joined in for a group sigh of reliefe. Then the hat was removed from her head and placed on Scorpius' Draco was beaming with pride.

_How interesting a Malfoy_

_You to? _he asked in an angry tone.

_Kid, I don't judge you by your family I judge by what's inside and stuff like that. But I'm going to put you in Slytherin._

_Great just like him. _He grumbled.

_What's wrong with your father? _the Hat wondered, arching a brow in curiosity.

_Nothing's wrong with him, but people hate me cause of what he did._

_Things will get better, and from what I've been able to tell so far most of your new classmates are vary kind. Fitting in shouldn't be that hard._"Slytherin!"

Lysander and Lorcan both got Place in "Gryffindor!" almost immediately. When it got to Alex the hat yelled "Rave-Gryffindor!" the whole room filled with laughter. Jacob and Zach were placed in Gryffindor and the last one was "Monica Billitha"

When the hat was placed on her head it seemed to be trying to squirm off he thought to her _T__his is one of the worst memories I think I've ever seen._

_Thanks? _Monica thought.

_I'm not trying to be mean, it's ju-_

_I don't care, you were not be trying to be mean so don't try to explain yourself._

_Where to put you, where to put you. Let us see Hufflepuff? No their to nice for you. You're more of the-get-out-of-my-way-cause-I-don't-need-a wand-to-beat-the-pulp-out-of-you kind of person. Let us see Ravenclaw? No that for the book worm kids, you have more street smarts. Slytherin? Naw I don't see it so let put you with the Goody Gryffindors._

_Goody?_

_Thing about it Gryffindors are usually the ones saving the world, aren't they?_

_Alright, point taken._

Then he yelled "Gryffindor!"

As she walked to her table Alex jumped up and ran to her. Monica gave her a deadly glare. "If you even think about hugging me, I will kick you." she promised.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	12. Kaimira

**Chapter 12**

**Kaimira**

"I like that one, sis." Kaimira said to her sister Trynna, who just stared at the strange girl, who had just threatened another student. She had fiery red hair and, Trynna could tell even from this distance, teal eyes. They were so teal they seemed unreal. It slightly unnerved her, but not much. Kaimira continued "Maybe we should, you know, talk to her." she suggested.

Trynna smirked, her black eyes were trying to figure out how to get this girl to befriend them.

"So, why do you think she threatened that Gryffindor kid?" Trynna asked.

"Maybe she didn't want to be Gryffindor?" Kaimira suggested with a shrug.

Trynna frowned and said "I don't think so. She seem... I don't know. Just one of those people who are unhappy for some reason. You know like that one guy we met in Poland?"

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He was such a pain to deal with." she replied with a sigh.

"She reminds me of him, but different. That guy was unhappy and sad. She seems unhappy and mad. I don't know how we would get her to help us, but I have a feeling that if she Isn't with us she _will _be against us, and that would be a bad thing."

The short haired girl smiled cruelly and giggled "Lets have a chat with her later, then." she suggested.

The long haired girl nodded. "Lets."

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	13. Lorcan

**Chapter 13**

**Lorcan**

_Man, I never thought that the opening ceremony would be so boring. How did Alex and Land stay quiet the whole time? _Lorcan thought to himself. He was sitting on one of the Gryffindor colored chairs. The common room had colors from every house, though it was to be expected seeing as all of the first years shared a common room. The second years did it as well, but they had a different common room. Lorcon looked over toward his triplets Lysander and Alex. Alex was sitting on a Ravenclaw colored loveseat. Lysander was leaning sitting on a Gryffindor colored ottoman.

Just then the strange girl Monica came in and all but fell on the floor. She just lied there smiling. Someone went to walk by, but they didn't see her. The person was a boy with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked like one of those people that said the first thing that came to there mind... by accident. He almost stepped on her, but seconds before he did she snapped "You step on me and I'll break your foot." she warned.

He jumped and said "You can't to that." Lorcan looked at her and thought to himself _I__f I hadn't ridden the train here with her I might think the same thing._She didn't look like much of a fighter, except in her eyes. She was very small, somewhat like an elf or a pixie, but looked a little older than Donnie, but not by much.

She quickly got up and said angrily "What do you mean I can't?"

"You'll get in trouble!"

She stopped. "And? Just because I might get in trouble doesn't mean I can't." she pointed out.

She smirked as he took a small step back, he looked startled and it was understandable. She had this aura. It was hard to explain, but everyone in the room could feel it. She turned around and went through the small hall way that lead to a round room with four doors. Above the door on the left was a red and gold shield with a Griffin on it. The one to the right of it was yellow and black with a badger on it. Continuing to the right of that one was a blue and bronze with a raven on it. The last one was green and silver with a serpent on it. As she left to her room Lorcan, Lysander, and Alex all smiled and laughed.

That was until a piercing scream came from the dormitory. Monica came running out and ran to the exit and opened it. She looked pissed, a black aura following her. After she left Alex ran up the the dorm. When she came back she had a giant smile on her face. "Me and _MO_ get to share a dorm!" she said excitedly. That must be what she was over reacting about. Lorcan sighed and then started laughed. Not long the entire common room was full of laughter.

When she came back she smiled and said to Alex "Come here," though she was smiling and she sounded somewhat pleasant, it seemed more like she was saying 'Alex get your ass over her now.' Alex stood still for half a second to long. Monica walked up to her and whispered something to her. Then left back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Thanks goes out to my Beta reader CrayoTino18<p> 


	14. Kaimira I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14**

**Kaimira**

_time for the action! _Kaimira thought to herself. She walked over the the Brown haired and gray eyed girl everyone called Alex. She had just come back from the dorms. She was talking to two boys with blond hair and the same gray eyes as her.

"- ya she wanted to tell me that there will be certain time I can't go in there."

"So you mean you won't be able to go into your own dorm room?"

she nodded and continued "her anger problems. She says that she lashes out at everyone and anyone when she gets mad. She said she doesn't want to be held responsible if I come in when she's mad, so she forewarned me."

the two boys nodded the the one on the left said "Well we gotta go to bed now, so good luck. Seems like you'll need it." then they both left.

Kaimira came over and sat on the love seat that the two boys had been sitting on. She looked at the girl and said "She must hate you."

Alex looked at her sharply and asked "What?"

Kai smiled sweetly and said "Sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying. And I saw what happened in the dinning hall earlier."

Alex frowned "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, I was just stating my opinion on the matter." she answered.

"Opinion, a belief or judgment that rests on grounds insufficient to produce complete certainty. Which means that your not really sure about what your talking about. You only think you are." a few students ran to the dorms.

Kai opened her mouth and closed it then opened it back up and said angrily "You brat do you have any idea who I am? How dare you talk to me like that."

"You are Kaimira Raksha Riddle you have some relation to Tom riddle that I don't know at this moment, but I really don't care your a first year just like all the rest of us."

Kai's face turned red "you bitch! I could kill you" she stood up and pulled out her wand.

Monica seemed to magically appear between the two of them. She looked Kaimira in the eyes and said "you hurt her in any way and I will be force to kick your ass."

Kai was enraged she didn't realize she was talking to Monica so she said "How are you gonna do that? You don't even have your want out?"

Monica smirked and said "i don't need a want to beat the crap outta you or anyone else."

Trynna ran over and said "I'm so sorry about this. My sister looses her head really easily." then she turned to her sister and said "Come on lets go calm down sis." they quickly went to the dorm rooms.


	15. Jacob I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 15**

**Jacob**

Monica turned to Alex and kicked her "Must you piss everyone off?" Lysander and Lorcan walked over and grinned at Monica.

Lorcan said "Looks like Mo don't hate you Alex."

Alex smiled brightly as she hopped around on the leg Monica hadn't kicked "Yay!" Monica's face turned pink then she turned and kicked Alex's good leg. She fell over and glaired at Monica then said "Momo! that was mean!"

Monica's face continued to get more and more red. She kicked Alex again and said "Alex quit giving me stupid pet names. Were not friends and we probable never will be, I only help you cause you know a lot more than you should and that makes you a liability."

Monica looked away from Alex as the same boy from earlier with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looked at him and asked "Something you want?"

he looked startled and said "I was just wondering, are you that girl from America that was suppose to come here this year?"

she narrowed her eyes and stood up "Who told you about me?"

"You do realize that its everywhere. They refused to give out a name, but its never been heard of. They have a school out there, everyone says its a a school for genesis or something like that."

she smiled and said "So that's why! OK that makes sense." then she turned to Alex and said "You tell anyone and I'll bring the Riddle girl back down here." then the looked at Lor and Land and said "If you two tell anyone you may never have children." with a smile and then skipped of to the dorm again.


	16. Trynna

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 16**

**Trynna**

they stood in the round room with all the doors leading to the dorms until they herd Monica coming then they quickly went to their own dorms. When they were there Trynna glared at her sister and said "do you have anything to say?"

Kaimira looked at her and asked "What do you want me to say?" Trynna just continued to glare at her "look I'm sorry! I know I ruined it. Now she'll probably never talk to us again, but that. That girl. I can't stand her." Trynna turned away and walked over to her bed and said down on it.

After a minute she said "you know what? You may not have ruined it. Did you hear what Monica said to that girl? She said 'I only helped you cause you know a lot more than you should'. This is good. This is very good."

Kai looked at her sister with a raised eye brow "What are you talking about?"

"Look it's simple. If we can figure out what it is that the Alex girl knows then we could tell our _new friend_ and she would... help us."

Kai narrowed her eyes at Rynn and said "Do we really have to go through all this trouble for one more person?"

Rynn frowned and said "yes we do. Look at her she knows who we are and she still threatened you. What do you think she would do if she was our enemy? She is one of those people who wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of you or me. She wouldn't even use a wand."

Kai frowned and asked "How do you know she knows who we are? She's a mudblood. An American mudblood."

"At the train station I saw her name each of the Potters. You know about those books we heard about on our trip to Ireland? The Harry potter books?"

"Ya that was a great trip. I heard those books were probably nothing but rubbish."

"That's cause you don't listen to anything but rubbish."

"What's that suppose to men?"

Rynn smiled and said "Nothing. Nothing at all. Anyway when we went to Diagon ally I heard Ron and Herminoe Weasley talking to some one, don't ask who I have no idea, but they were saying it was on spot. They said they felt like they were 'reliving it as they read it'. That's how accurate it was. I would bet candy that's she's read them and knows all about what happened."

Kaimira nodded and said "Fine. I get it. So what's the plan?"


	17. Dominique

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 17**

**Dominique**

Dominique was the first one up. It was the first day of school and she was very excited about it. She shard a dorm room with Lily, Alex, and Monica. She skipped over to Lily's bed and shook her awake.

Lily grumbled and shooed Donnie away. Donnie frowned then walked over to Alex and tried to wake her up. Alex half opened her eyes and said "go away I'm sleepin." Dominique frowned at her then walked over to Monica's bed. Alex shot up and yell-whispered "are you stupid?"

Donnie just looked at her and said "I want some one to get up."

"Really? Your about to risk your life for that?" Donnie turned to Monica and shook her a few times.

When she opened her eyes they were black and cold. She glared at Donnie and said "What do you want?"

Donnie shrugged and said "Time for Lily to wake up!"

Monica grabbed Donnie's arm and said in a deathly tone "You every wake me up again and I'll break your arm." Donnie's eyes were full of fear. She quickly pulled away from her and scampered to Lily.

Once there she shook Lily till she woke up. Alex walked over to Monica and flicked her on the head. Monica turned to her with the same cold black eyes and said "What do you want?"

"You to stop threatening my family."

Monica sat up and said "let me guess you think that I'm taking my anger out on them cause of you?" Alex just stared at her "Look I don't care who you're related to I don't take my anger out on innocent people, I take my anger out on the people who anger me. And besides she Isn't actually part of your family. Y'all are just family friends."

Alex's jaw dropped. Lily, who was awake now, asked "How do you know that?"

Monica smirked then got up and went to her trunk. She opened it and pulled out seven books. She set them on the floor and said "I never actually believed them until now."

Lily got up and picked up one of the books and said out loud "Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire."

Alex grabbed a different one and read "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix."

Donnie read out loud "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows."

Lily looked up and said "What are These?"

Monica grinned and said "I guess you could call it history. It like this," she grabbed the book out of Lily's hand and said "You all know about Harry's Participation in the Triwizard Tournament?" they all nodded "This book explains it."

Alex dropped her jaw and said "What do you mean? These books were written by muggles. How could they know?"

Monica shook her head and said "What made you com to that conclusion?"

"So muggles didn't write them?" Donnie asked

"I never said that." Monica answered.

Lily frowned and asked "Then who wrote them?"

"I have no idea." the three girls sighed as Monica continued "But I think it was probable some one who was in the mix of it all. Or someone who had a lot of connections. I bet they just use the name JK Rowling so no one would find out who really wrote it."

"Why would some one exploit the Wizarding world like this?" Alex asked looking Monica strait in the eyes. They were no longer black, now they were purple.

Monica smiled and said "Think about it. Muggles think magic doesn't exist, so by writing books about it. They become more septic and eventually stop believing in it all together. It's actually a vary smart idea."

Alex put the book down and asked "Are you sure there accurate?"

smiling Monica answered "I came from America, I'm a muggle born, and I didn't even know I was a witch until I got the letter. So Yes I'm sure. Sure as I can be, anyway." all of the girls laughed.

Monica quickly put all the books away then said to the others "If you ever want to barrow them you're welcome to." she stopped for a moment the continued with a smile "But you have to tell me when you do and if the book comes back damaged I will find a way to kill you with it."

The girls smiled and Donnie said "You're not as bad as everyone said."

Lily nodded "Ya I thought you would be a complete pain to share a dorm with."

Alex slowly moved away from Dominique and Lily. Monica frowned and said "I had a bad day yesterday. Thought it's not all that different from how I usually am."

Donnie smiled and said "I like you."

Lily nodded and added "Your different from most of the other people here."

Monica looked at Alex and said "What about you?"

Alex smiled brightly and said "Mo is da bet!" every one laughed.


	18. Violet

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18**

**Violet**

Violet was one of the last people there. Everyone was around a bulletin board. Violet made her way to the fount and saw there were lists. The top of the board said

Student Groups

she looked though the lists until she found her name. It was on the last list

Lily

Hugo

Violet

Dominique

Alex

Scorpius

Lorcan

Monica

Kaimira

Louis

Jacob

Lysander

Fred

Trynna

She looked around to find Kaimira and Trynna. She remembered them from on the train. Once she found them she walked over to them. They were sitting in Slytherin chairs talking to each other. Violet decided not to interrupt them and went to find one of the Weasley kids. She didn't find anyone so she went back to her dorm room until the bell rang.


	19. Fred

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 19**

**Fred**

Fred quickly hid the new design fro the newest product for the shop. His father George had asked him to look over them and see if the students would enjoy it. The catch was he couldn't let what the produce was get out. He shook his head trying to figure out how he would do it. Just then Hugo came in and said "Fred we have classes together." Fred nodded absently. His mind was still wondering about the new product. Hugo continued to talk, but Fred wasn't listening. Hugo snapped on front of Fred's face and asked "Are you listening to me?" Fred turned to him and nodded convincingly. Hugo frowned and asked "Then what as I saying?"

Fred shrugged and said "Words?"

Hugo shook his head and said "No you git. I said the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Riddles, and The Malfoys have classes together."

Fred looked him in the eyes and said "That cant be every one there would only be" he quickly counted in his head "Eleven people in the class."

"No that's not everyone there's also that guy Jacob" he pointed to one of the other beds "And Some girl named Violet, she's like a ghost no one can seem to find her, and then there's that one girl with the teal eyes."

Fred frowned and said "You mean the one who threatened the Riddle girl?" Hugo nodded "This could get really bad really fast. She doesn't seam to be a people person. She doesn't like Alex or the Riddles. I wonder who she does like?"

Hugo shrugged and said "Alex says that she isn't mean or anything, she's 'misunderstood'. I wonder what she means?" Fred shrugged then they left to go to class.


	20. Lysander

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 20**

**Lysander**

_I never realized how boring Charms could be._ Lysander though to himself. Professor Filius Flitwick had a squeaky voice and he wore glasses. The only other thing notable about him was the simple fact he was short, Like REALLY REALLY short, though it was due to his goblin ancestry. Lysander couldn't get over the fact that he was so short. He was sitting next to his sister Alex. She found it just as amusing as he did. The girl Monica sat behind Alex with Lorcan who was sitting behind him. She was smiling brightly. She seemed to find it more amusing than both of them. Lorcan was frowning. He shook his had at all three of them.

Lysander looked around and saw the only people who weren't smiling about something were Lorcan, the only Hufflepuff Violet, the riddle twins, and Fred. Professor Flitwick walked over to Lysander's table and asked for the third time "Mr. Longbottom, for the third time, what is the mending charm?" Lysander just looked at him. The professor sighed and said "Next time I catch you no payin-" Monica and Trynna both raised their hands. Monica sighed and Trynna just looked bored. Professor looked at Monica and smiled then said "What is your name again?" Trynna quietly grinned and put her hand down.

Monica sighed again and said "Mon-"

Alex yelled out "MO!"

Monica turned sharply then kicked her chair and said "Do you have a mental illness that make you this annoying?" Alex frowned then turned and pouted. Monica then turned to the teacher and said "The names Monica. Monica Elfrida Billitha." she was smiling in a way that made it imposable to be angry at her. It was as if she was bewitching everybody, with out the use of her wand.

The professor smiled back as if he hadn't see what she had just done to Alex and said "Well its good to have you in the class Monica. What was it you were going to say?"

"The mending spell. Do you still want the answer?" He raised an eyebrow "The spell is Reparo. It's use to fix broken objects." The Professor looked at her wide eyed. Trynna looked at her sister and smiled. Everyone else looked at Monica with wonder.

The Professor smiled and said "You will go very far if you keep that up Monica. Ten house points for Gryffindor for getting the first answer right this year."

At this Monica sat up a little and smirked then under her breath said "If getting points is this easy, then Gryffindor's gonna have quite a few."


	21. Hugo

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 21**

**Hugo (Same time as the next one)**

everyone was on there way to second hour. Monica was walking near the triplets Lysander, Lorcan, and Alex. The twins Trynna and Kaimira were walking over to them. Hugo, who was walking with Lily and Fred, pointed out the two groups and asked "Whats going on?" Lily and Fred stopped and shrugged. Louis and Dominque saw them and came over.

Donnie asked "What's up?"

Hugo once again pointed out the two groups. Louis narrows his eyes as if it would help him figure it out. Donnie smiled and said "I'll ask when their done."

"When who's done?" a voice said from behind her making her jump. When she turned around it was violet along with Jacob and Scorpius.

Donnie smiled and said "You surprised me."

violet backed up a little and said "Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Its OK. Anyway" she pointed to the groups, who were talking now, "We wanna know what's going on."

Scorpius nodded and said "I don't really trust those two riddles."

Louis frowned and said "why not you family use to get along with them so well, didn't they?"

Scorpius's face turned red "You trying to start something?"

"And what if I am?"

Scorpius grabbed the front of his dress robes and said "Then I'll pound you to bits. I'm tired of being ridiculed by people for something I couldn't control."

Dominique quickly pushed the two boy away from each other and said in a quiet, pleading voice "Don't fight!"

Scorpius pushed Louis away and said "Don't bring up my family again. Got it?" Louis brushed off his robes then nodded with a frown.

Then said "Fine." then they turned to the others.


	22. Lorcan I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 22**

**Lorcan (Same time as the last one)**

_She's so weird!_ He thought to himself. Monica had decided that she would hangout with Lorcan, Lysander, and especially Alex. She glared all of them every time they attempted to talk to her, though it didn't help Alex was the only one trying. Yet again Alex opened her mouth, though this time she said something everyone from class had been wondering "Mo what happened in class? It was like you just smiled and the teacher didn't care that you broke school rules."

all four stopped and Monica's face turned pink, even her eyes, "What do you mean I broke school rules?" she asked, skirting around Alex's question.

"Bullying. Is. Bad. Anyway what was it?" she turned and saw the two riddle girls, Trynna and Kaimira. They were walking over to Monica. The four just looked at them until the got with in talking distance.

Trynna was the first to speak. She was looking at Alex as she said "um OK I just wanted to tell you that Kaimira's really sorry for what happened last night."then she turned and said to Monica "And great answering that question."

Monica shrugged and said "Did you really come all the way over hear just to say that?" the twins looked at each other and the triplets looked at each other. Monica frowned and said "If you did your extremely stupid."

Trynna frowned and said "I actually came over to ask how you bewitched a teacher?"

Monica smirked and said "See" then as if realizing what Trynna had said "I- I can't answer that at the moment."

Kaimira frowned and asked "Why not?"

Monica shrugged and Alex smiled then said "She isn't going to tell until she wants to, so theirs no point in trying to get it out of her."

Kaimira smirked then looked at her sister who said "We were thinking of letting you two come to our dorm to show our apologies."

Alex looked at Monica, who looked hard at the two girls and said "Fine, what time?"

"After Dinner?"

"Cool." then they left smiling.

Alex frowned and said "So we're going?"

Monica smiled back and said "I don't know about you, but I am. I want to know more about them. They give off the same feeling th- never mind" her eyes had turned back to their normal color as she turned toward the way to transfiguration and said "Are y'all commin?"


	23. Dominique I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 23**

**Dominique**

Dominique quickly ran over to Alex and asked "What happened?" Alex cocked her head to the side. "With the Riddles?"

Alex straightened up and said "They wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday and invite me and Monica to their dorm to show how sorry they are... or something like that, I don't really know."

"So are you going?"

"Yes she is" a voice said from behind Alex. Donnie looked behind Alex and saw Monica.

Alex frowned and said "I thought you said you didn't care if I went?"

"Oh I did, but I changed my mind." Donnie turned as Scorpius came over.

"I think your brother's about to lose it. He cant find you." Scorpius looked kind of embarrassed to have to be the one to tell her. She giggled then turned away from Monica and Alex, who were squabbling about why Alex had to go with. Dominique grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him in to the class to her brother. When Louis saw this his face turned pink.

Donnie smiled and said "Scorpius said you were looking for me?"

he took her hand out of Scorpius's and said "I told you not to run off."

"What do you mean? It's not like were in Diagon ally or the train station."

"So. Look just please be careful. If something happens to you cause I'm not there everyone'll kill me."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm suppose top protect you. I _am_ you brother."

"Your my little brother. And I have other people here too. There's Lily and Hugo and if I really need help I can go to the big kid common room and get James."

Louis sighed and said "Must you point out the fact that your older?"

Donnie frowned and said "Must you be so protective?"

"Yes"

"Then yes" he sighed then walked to his desk. Donnie just stared after him. Trynna, who was watching all of this, smiled.


	24. Violet I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 24**

**Violet**

Professor Arcturus Hobday was odd. He was the last one to the class room. As he walked in he dropped a few if the books he was carrying. The pile of books covered his face, so he didn't see Monica and Alex both hopped up and grabbed them. He quickly walked over to his desk and sat them down on his desk. As he turned around to get the other books and smiled when he saw Monica and Alex. He was middle aged, had blond hair, and kind hazel eyes. "Thank you girls."

Monica smirked and Alex smiled sweetly. Then they want back to there seats. As they did he put the books the girls had brought him on the pile of other books and by doing so made the entire stack fall. The whole class laughed and he blushed. "Sorry about that. This is my first year here, just like all of you. I'm still getting settled in. any who lets start the class with a small quiz. Just to see hat you know. I don't give out many quizzes, actually I only plan on giving out quizzes and tests when I have to. I hate the silence of them." everyone nodded understandingly. He turned and quickly looked for a stack of parchment on his cluttered desk. After a few minutes he went around giving everyone a peace of parchment.

When he was done he went back to his desk and started putting books on shelves and in things. After about fifteen minutes. Trynna and Monica both got up. They smirked at each other then turned in their papers. Monica smiled sweetly to the teacher and asked "Do you need any help?"

He looked almost excited at the offer "Would you?"

"Sure, not like I've got anything else to do." Trynna was a few steps behind he and offered. He smiled completely and said "Thank you. Twenty points for Gryffindor and Slytherin." by the time everyone was done the whole class was helping put the books away. They were all smiling like they had known each other for years, even shy Violet was having a conversation with outgoing Alex. By the end of class all of Professor Hobday's things were put away.

As the bell rang Monica asked loudly "Y'all, the greenhouses are down stairs right?" everyone nodded and she seemed to shrink back.


	25. Alex I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 25**

**Alex**

Alex waited outside the classroom for Monica. She was acting strange. She told everyone to go on ahead. As Alex stood by the doors she over heard her and the professor "Professor Hobday?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any other way to get to the ground, other than the stairs?"

"Not as far as I know." she could hear the confusion in she voice. "Why?"

Alex could almost see Monica showing off her smile as she said "No reason. Just trying to... get use to my new surroundings." then she walked out of the class.

Alex smirked and asked "So what's up with you and stairs?"

Monica's head snapped toward her and she said "What do you mean?"

"Let's see you suddenly decided to ask if the green house was down stairs, like it would be on the roof, then you ask if there's any other way around the school, except the stairs, and, now that I think about it, I haven't see you go up or down any stairs sense we got here."

Monica's face went pale "Damn."

"What? The fearless Mo don't like stairs?"

Her face turned red and her eyes black "Look it's none of your bees wax."

Alex's face went pale "I was just kidding." Monica turned back to normal. "You do know I don't really care right?"

"Look if I tell you something will you swear not to tell anyone else?"

"Sure thing."

"OK I don't to stairs very well."

"What do you mean? Like height?"

"No I don't mind heights. It's just stairs. Something about them just- I don't know, but it's really embarrassing to go up or down them."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked uncertainly.

Monica walked to the staircase and sat down then put her feet on the second step and slid to the first, then repeated the process. When she got to the second floor she got up and said "See I cant help it they freak me out." Alex smiled then busted into a fit of laughter. Monica frowned and said "It isn't that funny."

"Actually it is." Monica turned and went down the rest of the stairs. Then stalked to the green houses. She and Alex were about three minutes late.


	26. Lysander I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 26**

**Lysander**

Monica came in with that freaky dark aura again, but Alex came in laughing like crazy. That were both late. Professor Neville Longbottom frowned and said "Why are you two late?" this brought on a new wave of laughter from Alex and Monica's aura thing grew. Instead of answering, Monica walked over to her seat. Alex on the other hand fell to the ground.

After a minute or so Monica got back up and said "It Isn't funny!"

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" Alex got out.

Monica's fact turned bright red and her eyes turned jet black. "Quit laughing!"

the entire class was quiet except for Alex laughing. Monica, fumed, stalked out of the greenhouse. A random banging came from out side. Alex slowly stopped laughing. Lysander decided to check on Monica outside. Professor Longbottom was checking on Alex.

When outside he saw Monica hitting the brick wall furiously. "You know you're going to hurt your self by doing that."

through her teeth she said "I don't really care."

"What happened?"

She stopped and said "Lets just say if she tells anyone I'll know and I'll kill her."

"How will you know?"

"Because no one can resist laughing at it."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I'm afraid of stairs-" she stopped as if she hadn't meant to say it. Lysander smiled and tried not to laugh. Her face turned bright pink.

He held back is laughter as much as he could "it is kind of funny" she turned back to the wall and punched it again.

He grabbed her hand instinctively and said "Your going to hurt you self." she looked him in the eyes, but didn't said anything. After a minute she pulled away and walked back in.

she walked up to the professor and said "I need to go to the hospital wing." he raise an eyebrow as she showed him bleeding and bruised hand. "I think I broke it." he nodded and said "Lysander can you take her?" Lysander nodded and Monica frowned, but she didn't say anything.

As they reached the stairs she just looked at them. Lysander smiled and said "Need help?"

"I'm fine." she held her hand limp like a puppy then crawled up the stairs quickly. On the last step she hit her hand. "Damn it" she muttered under her breath.

He sighed and said "You know you don't have to go it alone here, right?"

she turned to him and said "What do you mean?"

"Look I know your not like Alex, someone who thinks your best friends with someone you just met, but you can trust us."

she frowned and said "You don't know how many times I've heard that."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Lets just say I've heard it so much that I've realized when people say that they actually mean 'I'm going to tell you all of my problems and you have to listen or else I'll tell everyone everything I know about you and your freak fox thing'." she said this as if she was talking about the weather. She was so matter-of-fact about it. It actually irritated him.

"My family Isn't like that. I'm not like that."

she smiled and said "I know" then turned and walked to the Hospital wing.

When they arrived Madam Pomfrey frowned and asked "How did you-?"

"me and the wall at the greenhouse just didn't see eye to eye." she nodded and shooed Lysander away.


	27. Louis I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 27**

**Louis**

Monica misses all of Herbology and Lysander missed half of it. When he came back he looked... confused. After class on the way to Care of Magical Creatures with professor Hagrid Monica refused to walk on the stair case. Instead she walked down the hill. Everyone looked at her uncertainly. She ignored everyone and ended up being the first one to the hut. When Alex got there she said "You really should use the stairs next time." Monica's dark aura grew really big and it made everyone, except Trynna and Kaimira, take a step back.

"That Isn't funny" she said to Alex.

Who frowned and said "It wasn't suppose to be."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Cause?"

Louise stepped up and asked "Why are you taking such offense to the suggestion?"

Monica turned to him and narrowed her eyes as if willing her aura to shut him up and said "Cause."

Jacob stepped up and said "That's not really an answer."

"And why not?"

"Because it doesn't answer the question."

"And? Why do I have to explain my self to any of you? None of you know me." she turned to the Longbottoms and continued "And don't say you know me just cause you know my life story."

Alex and Lysander frowned. Alex said "That's not true. I know that you know all about all of our parents because of the books and that you had a really sucky life before you came here."

Lysander continued "And that Rage your fox friend is the only person you think you can trust and that your afraid o-"

she snapped "Say it and I'll beat you to a pulp, broken hand or not."

he stopped for a second then said "Your afraid of stairs." her entire face turned red as she turned to the stair and puppy dog ran up them to the top disappearing out of sight. Everyone surrounded Lysander and Alex and started asking questions.

They fight to get out of the crowd then ran to hut and asked if they could go find Monica. He nodded his head and they ran up the steps toward her.


	28. Trynna I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 28**

**Trynna**

All of the classes passed very quickly. Monica, Alex, and Lysander came back at the very end of Care of Magical Creatures. Monica didn't say anything to anyone. Alex and Lysander talked very little as well. After Care of Magical Creatures they all had Potions with Professor Draco Malfoy, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dramara Bobbin. For seventh it was History of Magic and their professor was a ghost, Professor Cuthbert Binns and there last class was Astronomy with professor Lyra Pratt.

They all went to their rooms then to the great dinning hall. When they were there the Gryffindor ghost Sir Headless Nick came over and whispered something to Monica, Lysander, and Alex. They all three got up and walked out of the hall. They didn't come back to the dinning hall the rest of the night. When Trynna and Kaimira went back to their dorms they were surprised to see Monica and Alex waiting for them.

The twins smiled and said "Come in" as they opened the door. It had a magic barrier around all of the doors so that only those of that house can enter unless invited. They went to the twins dorm room it was the last one and they were the only ones in it.

The two Slytherin girls turned to Monica and smiled. Trynna asked "I was wondering Do you think it's weird that we have the smallest group? And only one Hufflepuff? We don't even have any Ravenclaws."

Matter-of-factually she answered "We're the left overs." Kaimira raise and eyebrow. "Think about it. Most of the other groups get along well. Who would get along with me? And you two? No one trusts you two, or Scorpius. That girl Lily comes from the Potter family so they think she should get along with most of the people here. And same goes with the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. That Guy Jacob was just some one else they probably just threw in to our group. It's mostly for me, you two, and Scorpius."

Alex sat on one of the empty beds with a bag of gummys that she took from the Grand hall during dinner. She didn't say anything. Trynna nodded "That makes sense. Wow your actually really smart."

Monica didn't smile she just looked Trynna in the eyes and said "Thanks." it was as if she was trying to read her mind.

Kaimira grinned and said "So where are you from?"

Monica narrowed her eyes and said "I don't like you."

Alex smiled and said "She's from America. How about yourself?"

"Albania."

"That's cool."

Monica looked outside and said "we should actually be going. You see we weren't suppose to leave our room until McGonagall calls for us. Sorry we couldn't stay longer." then they left. Kai and Rynn looked at each other and frowned, that hadn't gone as planned.


	29. Lily I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 29**

**Lily**

Lily and Donnie sat up waiting for Alex and Monica to come back. Donnie Was reading the first Harry potter book and Lily was trying to figure out how to play wizard's chess, unsuccessfully, when they walked in. Monica flopped on the bed and said "If anything happens to my book you may not wake up." Donnie just nodded. "What part are you on?"

Dominique looked up and said "I hate the Dursleys. They suck."

Lily turned to her and said "That's my family your talking about."

Alex smiled and said "They still suck."

Monica grinned "No point trying to deny it, you know it's true.

Lily sighed and said "Fine."

Alex laughed lightly "I cant believe she didn't give you any detention."

Monica grinned "Hay I may not be from around here but when people know about my background I end up getting away with a lot. It's because everyone feels bad for me."

Donnie frowned and said "Why does everyone feel bad for you?"

Monica looked at Alex and asked "You wanna tell 'em?"

she frowned, it was weird for her but she seemed to be doing it a lot, and told everyone Monica's story.

When she was done Monica smirked "Which is why everyone feels bad for me."

Lily turned and said "Hay Herbert Come here!" an average-sized cream and brown male weasel with a forehead marking in the shape of a moon came out from under the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to remember me." a small purple kitten appeared on top of Alex's head.

"Hay Sabrina" Alex said. A large dog lifted it's head off Donnie's bed. It was dusty pink and plum purple male dog.

Donnie smiled and petted his head "I haven't forgotten about you Augustus."

Just then a small red fox ran in the room and said "Sorry I got lost, this place's tall."

"Hay Rage" Monica and Alex said at the same time. All the girls laughed and then the talked and got ready for bed. When the lights went out by themselves the girls all knew it was curfew and they all said goodnight then went to bed.


	30. Hugo I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 30**

**Hugo**

"Hay Fred did you hear about Monica, Alex, and Lysander?" Hugo asked the other guys in his dorm.

Jacob grinned and said "Let me guess Monica started fighting Alex and Lysander broke it up?"

Louis frowned and said "No, I saw Sir Nick talking to them during dinner last night. Then they left the table and I haven't see them sense."

Fred raised an eyebrow "Hugo what do you know?"

"Monica got called to the Headmistresses office because of all the chaos she caused yesterday. And Alex and Lysander had to go and explain what they had to do with everything. She almost got detention, but because of her background or something like that, McGonagall let her off."

everyone nodded "Makes sense, but what's her back ground?"

Hugo shrugged "i have no clue. I think the Longbottoms know about it though. And maybe Dominique and Lily know. They share a dorm with her."

Louise grinned and said "What are we sitting around her for lets go ask 'em." the other nodded then quickly got dressed and ran down stairs.

In the dorm everyone was swarmed around Monica who seemed to be trying, unsuccessfully, to get away from it. Lorcan was sitting next to Alex, Lily, Donnie, Violet, and Lysander, who seemed to be fighting the urge to get up and help her.

The four boys went over and Fred asked "What happened?"

Donnie answered "The second we came down people started asking her about classes yesterday then they started asking about McGonagall and her office and stuff, and now fend them off cause their asking about her home life."

Just then Monica yelled "THE NEXT PERSON TO TOUCH ME WILL END UP WITH A BROKEN HAND AND THE NEXT PERSON TO ASK WHAT MY LIFE WAS LIKE BEFORE I CAME HER WILL END UP IN THE HOSPIAL WING!" the crowd backed up. Her auburn hair had turned fiery orange and her eyes were black. She stalked over to the group and said "Thank you so much for the help you guys." her dark aura oddly wasn't present. She sat down on the floor and her hair and eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Jacob grinned and asked "How does you're hair and eyes do that?"

she smirked and answered "Metamorphmagus." everyone looked at her confused "That what I am. Like Teddy? He can change his facial structure and things like that. Well I can too. I usually keep my natural colors and shape, but when I lose my temper and stuff like that I cant help the change."

"So wait... your eyes are naturally teal?" Louis asked

"Sure are." everyone opened there mouth in surprise.

Lorcan said "That's not possible."

"And why's that?"

"Eyes just aren't that color."

"That's not true cause mine are."

the bell rang and everyone disbanded.


	31. Sam

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 31**

**Sam**

Sam, Albus, Rose, Matt, Junior, and Roxanne were in a class group together. They were all third years. There were a other people in their group too, but they didn't talk that much. The group was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they got there some first years were coming out of the class. A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes came out with a boy and a girl. The other boy had pale skin and white blond hair, her looked like Professor Malfoy. The girl had brown skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. Rose smiled and said to the brown hired boy "Jacob right?" the boy looked at her and nodded with a grin

"Rose right?"

"Ya. Have any luck with Lily yet?"

he frowned and said "You haven't heard?" the second years looked at each other.

Albus asked "Heard what? Did something happen to the first years?"

The blond haired boy answered "Well there have been at least four threats, and the people who make them are people who would actually do it."

the girl said "And Monica broke her hand, and missed almost all of Herbology and made Alex late and Lysander miss some of it cause he had to escort her. Then the three of them ditched Care of Magical Creatures."

Albus looked at the girl and asked "Your Violet from the train aren't you?" she nodded "I though I've seen you before."

the twin boys with Dark skin, short black hair, and black eyes looked at each other. Sam grinned and said "I like her." then she looked at the twins and asked "Have you met Junior" she pointed to the one on the left "And Matt?" she pointed to the one on right. Just then Monica came out with Alex, Lysander, and Lorcan.

Alex saw same and smiled "Hay Sam?"

Monica frowned and asked Sam "Is this... thing yours?" gesturing toward Alex.

"I'm not a thing!" Alex said

Monica looked at her and said "You just keep telling your self that."

Lysander and Lorcan started laughing and Sam said "Ya that's my sister."

"OK then I have to ask Would you be upset if she I don't know disappeared for... ever?"

Sam raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean can I kill her?"

"I don't really care but you might want to ask our parents."

she shrugged and said "I learned that parents never agree and some times get very up set when you as for permission to kill there children. I still don't really get it, but what ever." then she turned to Alex and asked "What class do we have next?"

Alex smiled evilly and said "First floor, History of Magic."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well you have to got up stairs any way, we live on the third floor."

"This dang school has to many levels!" Monica whined.

Roxanne looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a frown "Whats wrong with stairs?"

Monica just stared at her with dark eyes "I got to go, see y'all later." and she skipped off toward the stairs. When she got to them she got on her hands and feet and scurried up them. Then walked to class.

Alex smiled at the second years and said "She's afraid of them."

Lysander said "Its basically the only thing she's afraid of. And also the reason she broke her hand."

Matt was the one to ask "What? Did she go up to fast and hit her hand?" just as he said it some one started saying something form up stairs. No one decided to take notice of it deeming it unimportant.

Violet frowned and asked "What exactly did happen?"

quickly Alex told what happened before class and Lysander told what happened during. Everyone nodded then Roxanne said "She sounds like a pain."

Alex frowned and said "Don't talk to her and you'll be fine."

Roxanne opened her mouth just as Fred walked out and said "Trust me Roxy she could and would beat you to a pulp." he stopped to think about it for a second then said "Actually never mind go ahead and talk to her." her face went pink as she stalked into the class room.

As she did this Kaimira and Trynna came out. Trynna's eyes got wide as she saw Albus. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. Everyone but Kaimira's eyes grew. Albus held his hand in the air with surprise. When Trynna pulled away she said "I love your middle name." then she walked away.

Albus looked at everyone and said "I don't know why she keeps doing that."

Kaimira smiled and said "Her top two models are Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Your middle name is Severus so ya. I'm just trying to figure out why she hasn't tried to hug Scorpius or the professor yet." she shrugged and followed her sister. The rest of the first years came out.

Donnie was smiling as she said "Monica's really mean and weird, but she's also really nice. My be she'll show you her book! She showed some of them to Me, Lily, and Alex, but I think she's got more." she was talking to Louis who just shook his head and laughed.

Hugo was talking to Lily "She's so weird!"

Lily laughed and said "I know!"


	32. James I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 32**

**James**

"Why are you following me?" James asked, in his opinion the most annoying person in the school.

"Because you aren't stopping me?" he asked back

"Zach, what do you want that will make you go away?" he asked stopping.

Zach stopped and put his foot out not thinking about it. A small girl with auburn hair and unreal teal eyes walked past and tripped over it. She fell and dropped her wand, but landed on her hands instinctively. She slowly looked back at the stairs and visibly shivered. She turned to Zach and yelled "What the hell!" Zach was startled out of his train of thought and jumped at her. She got up and dusted off her hands the quickly stalked over to her want and picked it up. The she walked back to Zach and started waving her wand saying "Riddikulus! Riddikulus!" Zach stopped backing up and smiled her eyes grew dark "Douche face." Zach stopped smiling and his eyes got dark too.

"What did you say to me kid?"

she looked bewildered "You did not just call me 'kid'."

"And what if I did?"

She smirked and answered "Then it may well be the last thing you ever do."

"Are you challenging me?"

James decided it was time he intervened before this girl got hurt. "Zach just say sorry and lets go."

the girl ignored him and said "Maybe I am? I could beat you with out breaking a sweat."

Zach also ignored him "Really? A kid like you? Winning a fight with me?"

"I've beat bigger. But I have a question. Have you ever been in a fight?"

he looked startled for a second and stuttered "O- of course I have."

James decided to get a teacher before this got out of control he ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Quickly he said "Zach's about to get into another fight."

Professor bobbin smiled and asked "Who this time?"

"I don't know who she is. I've never seen her before." all the first years who were still outside the door poked in and listened.

Hugo asked "Did she look like a first year?" he nodded.

Lysander asked "Did she have a temper?" James nodded again.

"Auburn hair?" Scorpius asked. James just kept nodding.

"Teal eyes?" Violet questioned.

He stopped nodding and asked "Does she have a spell that makes her eyes that color?"

Alex yelled "It's MO!" the said in a normal voice "No that's her natural eye color. Or so she says."

Professor Dobbins grinned and said quietly "This is one fight I have to see." then walked out of the class up the stairs when she got there Monica and Zach were talking about when and where they would have their fight. "Why don't you come down to my class and dual?"

Monica turned and said "Fine by me. How about you douche face?"

his face turned red with anger as he said "Ya."

Monica grinned brightly. She allowed Zach to go down the stairs first and she went down them in her odd way. Zach, James and all of the third years watched her. When she finished coming down she frowned and asked "What are you guys looking at?" then walked away without waiting for an answer.


	33. Rose

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 33**

**Rose**

all of the first and third years walked into the DADA class. James walked in last. Professor bobbin waved her wand and two long tables slit together making a long walkway. Monica was smiling like she was doing something she hadn't done in a long time and was happy about it. Zach on the other hand looked pissed. Monica jumped up on to the table and stared to tap her foot impatiently. Zach just looked her her and asked "What's with the foot?"

"Hurry up! I have to be somewhere." he didn't move.

She scowled and said "Let me guess you forfeit? You really are a Douche face. Looks like you really are a cowered." she jumped off the tables and looked at him with disgust. He grabbed her arm and she quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped him then said in a deathly voice "Don't touch me."

he landed on his back and everyone backed up she let him go as if she was shocked then said quietly "I- I'm so sorry." the ran out of the classroom.

Zach pushed off the ground and asked "What'd I do?"

Alex sighed and said "I don't think you 'did' anything."

"What do you mean?" James ventured to ask.

Alex looked him dead in the eyes and said "She was abused by her mother up until she came here."

Monica looked back into the classroom and smiled "See you can never trust other people to keep your secrets for you." then she turned and walked away. Alex dropped her jaw and ran toward Monica.

She was half way to the stairs when Alex called to her "I'm sorry, but they were going to find out eventually."

Monica stopped and looked at her with deadly black eyes and said in a quiet voice "Who asked you to tell them about my life that I asked you not to tell anyone? I trusted you with the only secret I didn't want people to know about."

"Why? Why is it so important that no one finds out about your mum?"

Monica smirked and said "It has nothing to do with that bitch. Yes she may have beat me and all but what I have I have problem is people like you." Alex's eyes grew big "People who cant seem to keep there damn noses out of other peoples problems! People who cant shut up! What would you do if I just so happened to tell everyone the one thing you don't want anyone to know? It would piss you off. That is how I'm different for you, from them, for everyone. I don't want to know! I don't care!"

Alex frowned and said "Just because you can flip a forth year doesn't mean your all that. Your still just a first year. Your no different form me or any one of us."

Monica's hair turned fiery red as she almost whispered "No I'm not any different for you other than the fact I know how to fight without a wand, I know how to take a hit, I use to get beat by my own mother and told I was nothing because I wanted my mother to get help because she's a fucking drug addict. I didn't tell you did I? You want to know why I'm afraid of stairs? My own mother kicked me down a flight of them at a hotel on time. We were on the fifth floor. She kicked, pushed, and shoved me down them. When we got to the bottom I couldn't stand up. I needed twelve stitches in my head, I had a fractured arm and three broken ribs. I cant even tell when I break any more. So you keep telling your self that I'm just like you." Monica had tears streaming down her face as she turned around and walked up the stairs not even attempting to go up them like usual. When she reached to top she looked at Alex and said "Don't come to the dorm until I come out."

Lily, who was standing with everyone near the door, asked "Why not?"

"Because I would and could kill anyone of you or all of you." the way she had said it made it seem more like a fact than a threat. Monica quickly walked away without saying another word.


	34. Lysander II

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 34**

**Lysander**

Lorcan and Lysander ran to Alex who was in a start of shock. She was whispering to herself "That's not possible. Mothers don't do that. They- they cant. it- its not right." Lysander looked toward Monica, who was almost to the the third floor, then back to Alex.

Lorcan saw him and said "You go talk to her we'll take care of Alex." Lysander didn't move "Dude! You're the only one who's got any kind of chance of beating her if it comes to it." slowly he go up and sprinted up to the third floor. When he got there Monica wasn't there. He ran to the small room that lead to the for house dorms. Quickly he wen in the Gryffindor one and then in the girls dorm area. He ran to the top floor. And opened the door.

Monica was sitting on her bed. She had her head buried in her knees. Her hair had turned back to auburn, but it looked dull and flat. She was making small sniffling noises. Absent minded he said in a soft voice "Monica." her head shot up. Her eyes were full to the brim of tears, her face was all pink and puffy, and her eyes had turned deep blue. Lysander opened him mouth then closed. He didn't know what he was suppose to say.

She just stared at him unblinkingly, as if waiting for him to say something. Finally he said "I'm not good at this kind of thing."

she turned away and said in a quiet voice "You didn't have to come. You should be with Alex."

"What do you mean?"

She turned back to him "I mean that she's going to be in a state shock for between one to four hours if not more. They always are."

"Then why aren't I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you've already excepted that people are cruel."

she turned away again. He took a step toward her. She turned back to him sharply and said "Get out."

he stopped "What?"

her eyes turned dark, dark blue "Get out. Go be with Alex and your brother and friends and family."

"Why I see them every day?"

"What if one day you stopped? What if one day Alex or Lorcan or one of your parents disappears?"

"Then I'll deal with it."

her eyes started to turn black "You really don't get it. Your wasting your time talking to me. Could you live with it tomorrow if something went and killed you brother and sister while you were up here talking to me?" he stumbled back as if she had hit him. "Go. Get out. They need you more than I do."

he looked her in the eyes and asked "Why is it you push everyone away?"

she didn't answer, but instead said "You should get to Alex before she starts screaming."

"What?"

"After they stop whispering they get really quiet then they usually start screaming and holding there head trying to imagine what kind of mother does that to their child, after a while they start thinking about what my entire home life was like then they start crying."

"How many people have you told?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"I've never actually told anyone about the stairs. After it happened I stopped talking to people all together."

"Then how do you know?"

"before the stairs I would tell people about my mom a little and that's what they did. The stairs was probably one of the worst." her eyes turned blue again as she said "Lysander can you do m a favor?"

he shrugged "Sure"

"Stop me if I lose it. I cant deal with the consequences."

he stuttered "Um... OK." then turned and left slowly looking at her until he shut the door.


	35. Roxanne

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 35**

**Roxanne**

she watched quietly from the side. Lorcan holding Alex. Lysander run up to the third floor then out of sight. _Such a brat. Making Alex go into such a state of shock like that. _She turned to Zach who looked slightly shocked. "Whats with that look?" he mumbled something. She frowned, which was not uncommon for her, and said "Speak up."

he turned to her and said "Sorry I was just thinking. I was actually afraid of her. At first she was just another kid with an attitude, then she she challenged me and I though this kids got guts, and we came down to fight and for the first time I wondered if I was going to get hurt. Usually I wouldn't care enough to think about it. I figure Madam Promfrey's here for a reason. That's why I hesitated. Then she flipped me and I was actually scared. Now I can see I had a good reason to be. She seems like someone you would want as an ally more than an enemy."

Roxanne huffed "It was all a bluff."

looking her dead in the eyes he asked with a hint of amusement in his hazel eyes "How do you know?"

she took a step back and said "I- I just do."

he smirked "Sure you do."

she didn't know what to do so she turned and stalked over to the large group of first years. "What do you think?" she asked with a blank stare.

Trynna took on a bisness like matter and said "I think it's all very plosable. I mean we no nothing about her past other than she's from America, shes a metamorphmagus, she's a major hot head, and she means everything she says."

"What makes you say that?"

Kaimira said, as if were common knowledge "She doesn't wast energy. She's one of those people who doesn't even attempt to come up with a good lie."

Hugo grinned "It's tiring to come up with a good one and after you do then you have to keep ling to keep everyone away from the truth, but someone ends up finding out eventually and if they don't then you just feel really bad for making up such a good lie. And if your happy about it then you want to go and tell everyone about it and it still ends up getting out."

Rose, who was in the crowd, raised an eyebrow "Hugo what did you do?"

he shrugged "Nothing"

she smiled and said "Good"

Roxanne frowned and said "Anyway, something about it just doesn't sit right with me."

Violet asked "Why's that?"

"I don't know. Its just off. I don't like her."

James walked over and growled "Lily if she does anything hex her. Got it?"

Roxanne sighed "Your making to much of a big deal over this."

Professor Bobbins seemed to magically appear out if nowhere "You first years can got to your common rooms if you want. I can get you out of your next classes."

Donnie was in Louis' arms crying quietly. Louis looked at the professor thankfully "Come on Donnie. Lets go." Louis picked up Donnie and walked her up to the third floor.

Roxanne sighed "Has it occurred to any one that its just a big bluff? To make everyone feel bad for her?"

Alex quietly said "You don't get it." everyone jumped. They hadn't realized she was done.

"What don't we get?"

Alex lifted up her robe to show a large bruise on her calf "She kicked me cause I felt bad for her. She hates having other people's pity." she dropped her robe "That why she didn't want anyone to know. I think she feels envy toward us."

Roxanne's face turned red with anger "What did we do to her?"

"We've got family." Lysander said from the bottom of the stairs.


	36. Junior

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've had it for a while, but kind of forgot about it**** -_- ****sorry about that.**

**Chapter 36**

**Junior**

Junior jumped when Lysander appeared at the bottom of the steps. It all clicked when he heard what Alex and Lysander said. He quietly said "So she doesn't actually hate us?"

Lorcan looked at his brother and sister. Then said "We cant be sure of that, but what we do know is that we have something she fought for."

Alex continued "Something she lost."

Lorcan said "Something she thinks she cant have."

Lysander muttered, just loud enough to hear "Something she's fought for her whole life."

"Why? What happened to her?" Matt asked.

Lily and Donnie looked at each other then asked "Are we going to tell them?"

Alex looked distant "No. when she's ready she will."

Lysander frowned "No she wont."

Alex seemed to come into focus and asked sharply "What do you mean?"

"She's ashamed of it." he said simply.

Jacob frowned "What is she 'ashamed' of?"

Lorcan answered "Her mother."

Trynna was the one to ask, completely unafraid "What happened with her mother? Other than the stairs thing."

Rage hopped off the stairs and said breathlessly and angrily "What have you people done?"

everyone jumped at his sudden appearance. Louis answered "We haven't done anything!"

Rage bared his teeth and growled "You idiot!"

Donnie looked at Rage and said "My brother is not an idiot."

Rage started pacing "You really don't understand anything. She's crying now. She's broken. You don't even know the half of it. She doesn't cry, not since I got hurt for it."

Alex asked "You said something about it on the train. What happened?"

"Her mother hit her and broke a few ribs and she wouldn't stop crying because it hurt. So her mother started screaming at her to stop, but when she didn't she started to kick me around. Monica quit crying after that. It happened when she was seven. What ever you people did," he stopped and took a breath before continuing "This is the worst I think I've seen her since then." he looked all of them in the eyes then turned and ran back up the stairs.

Alex just looked at the spot that Rage had been standing at in shock. Donnie fell to the floor, Scorpius cough he and gave her to Louis before he could say anything. No one said a word. The professor herself just stood off to the side looking slightly shocked.


	37. Matt

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 37**

**Matt**

Everyone stood stone still for a few moments before the professor shooed them away "Go to your dorms. All of your classes are dismissed for the day."

Al looked slightly depressed, but Rose looked like she was on the verge of tears. After trying to talk Professor Bobbin out of her decision they all headed up the stairs when they got to the third floor Monica barged through the door and nodded at them with out a second thought before running down the hall.

The door knocker was a small replica of the sorting hat. It saw everyone and asked "Why so many of you?"

Hugo answered "We had some trouble with Monica again and Professor Bobbin said we could go back to the dorm for the day."

"Is she even allowed to do that?" it asked

Hugo shrugged "No idea."

the door opened and the hat grinned "Good luck."

Everyone went in the first years dorm room to wait for Monica. When she came back she was holding Rage by the scruff and going on"You idiot! I told you not to and of course yet again, you refuse to listen to me. Why? You know what never mind, it doesn't matter. It's just the face of the matter, I told you not to touch to Oreo's!"

When she stopped she looked around and saw everyone looking at her and Rage she dropped him and ran off toward the dorms. Alex went to go after her, but was stopped by Lysander. "You go after her and she will hurt you."

Alex slowed to a stop and fell to the ground "I wonder if she can control it?"

Lily looked thoughtful "No."

Roxanne was frowning "What makes you so sure about that?"

"It's simple, her problems are deep rooted. She grew up in a eat or be eaten kind of place, you know servile of the fittest."

Donnie, who was awake now, nodded "Ya, I bet that's why she refuses to trust us. She's afraid that we'll hurt her."

Lysander looked angry "We have to keep trying."

Alex turned to him "Trying what?"

"We have to make her trust us."

Donnie nodded, but Louis frowned and said "No, I wont let Donnie be in the same room as her, I mean she just threatened to kill her."

Lorcan nodded and said "Yes, but I don't think she actually will. That is unless we provoke her."

Sam stood up and smiled "All in favor of befriending Monica raise your hand."

Lily, Fred, Dominique, Lysander, Lorcan, Alex, Kaimira, Trynna, Rose, Sam, Matt, Junior, and Zach all rose there hands.

Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, Jacob, and Violet rose there hands after seeing all the hands shoot up.

Louis, Roxanne, James hands stayed firmly in place. Sam grinned and said "We win. We are going to become friends with her, whether she likes it or not."

Rose smiled "We should go and tell her!"

Hugo smiled and said "Lets go!"


	38. Sam I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 38**

**Sam**

Alex, Sam, Donnie, Hugo, Lily, Rose, Matt and Junior all ran toward the dorm room. Kaimira and Trynna walked calmly, Fred and Zach seemed bored as they followed. Scorpius and Albus seemed concerned. Jacob and Violet didn't seem to care one way or the other. Lysander seemed tired and Lorcan looked like he was thinking really hard about something. Louis, Roxanne, and James stayed in their seats.

When they all reached Monica's room Alex opened it without a second thought and yelled "MO!"

Monica jumped and yelled "What The Hell?"

Alex grinned "From now on we're going to be your friends weather you like it or not."

Monica smirked and said "Well what a nice decision to make for me, sorry I wasn't invited for the meeting."

Sam smiled "Well we're your friend now so no killing anyone."

Fred made a small smile and said "Unless it's Roxanne." everyone giggled.

Monica looked shocked and go up and tried to scoot around everyone. Multiple hands grabbed her and she stopped mid step and said in a sweet death voice "If you don't remove your hands I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

All but two hands let go of her. One was Alex's, the other Lysander's. She turned toward them with one blue and one purple eye and they almost instantly let go. She walked away without another word. When she was gone Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "What was that about?"

Alex looked looked like she was about to go into shock again and Lysander looked like he was about to go ballistic at any minute. After a minute or so Lysander said in a hard voice "She's trying to figure it out."

Alex came out of it a little and said in a trans like voice "She was happy."

Lysander added "And sad."

Lorcan sounded confused "How can you tell?"

Sam sighed as if it were obvious "Her eyes. One was purple and one was blue."

Scoupouis quietly said "She doesn't know what to do." which made everyone jump, they had forgotten he was there.

Violet smiled "I bet if we give her time's she'll get better."

Lysander snapped "She's not sick." than stomped out.

Sam turned to Lorcan and said "What's up with him?"

Lorcan shrugged "He's been a little off since we got here."

Alex piped up, completely better now "No since the train, when we first met her."


	39. Fred I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Sorry it took so long to post this, I went to Las Vages to visit my dad for three weeks. So ya I just got back.**

**Chapter 39**

**Fred**

This was all so mind boggling. It was easy for him to tell that Lysander had a thing for Monica, but the big question was _WHY! _There were plenty of girls in Hogwarts, so out of all of them why did he choose that one? She threatened to kill him, not to mention his sister multiple times. Everyone just stared at each other trying to figure out what was happening when she stormed in with a determined look in her face. She quickly opened her chest moved stuff around than turned to Dominique "Where is it?"

Donnie frowned "I was reading it."

In a hard voice Monica asked again "Where is it?"

Donnie took a step back "What happened?"

Monica's face turned red "DOMINIQUE WHERE THE HELL IS MY BOOK?"

Donnie jumped then ran over to her bed and pulled it out from under her pillow and handed it to her "You said I could read it."

Monica's face turned back to normal as she took the book and started flipping through pages "Yes I did and yes you can, but I need to see something, have you got to the mirror part?"

Donnie nodded slightly "Ya, the Mirror of Erised, Right?"

Monica nodded and said "Ya that's the one, It says 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire', and it does just that. It shows you what you want the most."

Lorcan questioned "What's it got to do with anything?"

Monica looked off into space and closed the book "It doesn't say what happened to it. Which means it might still exist. Unless the fire burn it, but if that was the case than it should still be fine. Though it might have cracked due to the heat, but it is magical. There's no harm in trying. I wonder what I'll see?" she got up and handed Donnie the book back "Thanks, the books get better the more you read until you get to the end cause it really sucks how Harry wins, o well." she turned and walked out of the door almost everyone followed her.

She practically ran up the stairs in her odd way up to the seventh floor. She seemed like she knew exactly where she was going and when she passed a large wall on the west side of the school the wall rippled and she stopped dead in her tracks. There eyes grew wide and Lysander appeared in the crowd. Monica was the first to recover from her amazement and opened the door that had formed. She quickly went inside followed by everyone else.

The inside had everything from chairs and tables to eggshells and blood stained weapons. Everyone looked at all the strange thing around the room, but Monica went in search of something else. Fred watched everybody in confusion. Monica disappeared from view but when she came back she looked horrible. Fred walked over to her unnoticed by anyone.

When he got to her he stated "You found it."

Her eyes shot up to him and she nodded than replied "You know this might sound weird but I envy old people."

He looked at her curiously "Ya it does, Why do you envy old people?"

She sighed than explained "Because even though their old and alone they can remember what it was like with the people the loved around, so there not truly alone." He could see the tears forming in her teal eyes as she shook her head and patted her cheeks making them disappear "Sorry to bore."

He was shocked "How could you bore anyone? You just found the Room of Requirement! We've only been here for like three days."

She smirked "This is pretty cool."


	40. Scorpius I

**I don't own anything! Tell me if it's OK. Ty! REVIEW!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating that much latly I've been working on other thing and junk like that.**

**Chapter 40**

**Scorpius I**

He was somewhat behind Donnie, who was looking wildly at everything.

Most of it was burnt, but seemed to be mostly preserved by magic. Donnie held book Monica came in find close to her chest.

Scorpius turned to see Fred and Monica talking she looked like she was about to cry and he had this almost confused look on his face. She patted her face and looked more or less normal, which mainly means less likely to cry.

Donnie was talking to him "-Anishing cabinet is here"

"Sorry, what?"

She looked up at him "I said, I wonder if the vanishing cabinet is here."

He took a step back "No, if I even get a glimpse of it I'm going to destroy it."

"Why? It's just a cabinet isn't it, Molfy?" Louis said curtly.

"Louis quit trying to make trouble." Sam said almost casually.

"Who asked you to butt in?"

"No one had to, I'm older than both of you witch means that I get to tell you what to do." She explained simply.

"But I have no real relation to you." Scorpius said slightly confused.

"And?"

"Don't question the judgment of Sam." Alex said popping out from behind her sister.

"Bu-"

"Don't do it." Lorcan said showing up next to Scorpius.

"You'll regret it." Lysander showing up on his other side.

They were as bad as his father said the Weasley twins, Fred and George, were.

He sighed and said "Whatever."

The four Longbottoms started laughing and Monica came over looking slightly amazed at the four of them laughing together.

Fred looked at her with what Scorpius could only describe as a mix between pity and amusement.

After a while Monica started rearranging things. She pushed a large table in the middle of the room and put a large chair that only one arm on top of it. After that she put a sturdy box on top of the chair than made her way to the top of her makeshift mountain.

"Everyone!" they all snapped to attention

Alex started telling her in a worried tone "Get down from there!"

Monica put her hands on her hips "Not yet! Anyway. We cant tell anyone about the room. You guys got it?"

"OK we get it now get down!" Alex whined.

She stood there expectantly and everyone nodded or said yes in some fashion. After they had all nodded she jumped down, not even bothering to climb. Then she nodded and walked toward the door, but stopped before she actually got to it and turned back to everyone. Her eyes were practically glowing "We should do this again."

Everyone dropped their jaw, but Lysander who responded "You name the time and we will."

She nodded than left.


	41. Rose I

**I don't own anything! Review!**

**And sorry its so short**

**Chapter 41 **

**Rose**

It had been a few days since Monica had, had her outburst. Rose was walking throught the halls and saw on one of the bathroom stalls "End of The Mudblood" in bright teal marker, it was almost the same shade as Monica's eyes. When Rose saw it the first thing she thought was _Monica. _

Quickly she walked to the the Herbology greenhouses. Quietly she entered and tapped Professor Longbottom on his shoulder and whispered "I need to talk to one of your students really quick."

He nodded and Rose quickly walked over to Monica and whispered "I think someone's plotting to hurt you."

Monica didn't seemed overly shocked at it and replied "Sucks for them." and continued getting a pot ready for the upperclassmen.

Rose grabbed her arm and snapped at her "You don't got it, people at this school could really hurt you."

Monica looked down at the spot where Rose was holding and Rose slowly let go "Rose, thanks for telling me, but I'm use to it."

Rose nodded slowly then said "Your welcome." and left thanking The professor as she did.

Half way to her class she saw a shadow and then was hit in the back of the head by some one a little taller than her, and judging from the shadow a woman.


	42. Monica II

**I don't own anything! Review!**

**Chapter 42 **

**Monica**

About three days after Rose came in to the Herbology class and talked to Monica. Everyone knew about teal writing on the bathroom wall. Everyone seemed to be at least slightly concerned with Monica's well being, except for Monica.

During transfiguration Monica smirked as she poked the air above Alex's head. Professor Hobday continued teaching as a small voice hissed at Monica "Quit poking me."

Monica smiled and continued the poking motion above Alex's head. The entire class, except Lily, Dominique, and the riddle twins, looked toward them.

The small hissing noise continued "Quit poking me! I don't like being touched!"

Then the professor turned around and asked Alex "Miss Longbottom, What are you and Miss Monica talking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alex groaned "She's poking my kitty."

Monica continued poking "I'm hearing a voice tell me to stop doing this."

He raise an eyebrow at her "Your hearing voices?"

Monica smirked "No just one. It's Alex's invisible kitty. It's on top of her head."

Alex looked at her acting confused "Why would I have a cat on why head?"

Monica frowned and stopped "Who knows, but now I'm guessing that it's on your shoulder."

Louis frowned and poked the air above her shoulder than nodded "Yep it's here." than Sabrina became visible and attacked him.

Alex screamed "Sabrina! Get off of him! How will I ever be able to face him to tell him I like him if you attack him!" than Sabrina hissed and ran out of the classroom followed by Alex who was blushing red as could be.

Louis looked at Monica and asked confused "What just happened?"

Monica grinned "You poked Sabrina while she was already mad, so she attacked you and Alex confessed that she's got a crush on you than they both ran out of the class room. And thinking about it now that I just explained it to you Alex is going to be pissed at me cause there's no doubt that she's outside the door waiting and listening."

Alex yelled through the door "SHUT UP MONICA!"

Monica smirked "See." than she turned back to the professor "Your welcome to continued."


	43. Dear people

Dear lovely people that never _**REVIEW**_,

I am having a major bit of writers block, so if I don't post that's why. If you want something to specific to happen, or you want to help with ideas or something like that I would be happy if you _**REVIEWED**_. But you don't have to. Thanks for reading, I'll be waiting for your _**REVIEWES**_ and trying to come up with an idea.

Mo =3


	44. Alex II

**I don't own anything! Review!**

**Chapter 43**

**Alex**

Alex stood outside to door listening as Professor Hobday continued his lesson. She heard as The professor responded to Monica "Thank you, and if you would be so kind as to not interrupt me."

She could almost see the sweet smile as Monica replied "I would never."

While she waited outside James ran up to her with Zach not far behind. They both looked out of breath. Quickly Alex asked "What's up? Something wrong?"

James nodded and said still out of breath "Rose- Rose's missing!"

Alex's eyes got wide "What do you mean?"

Zach explained farther "No one's seen her for a few days. Everyone thought she was just really sick and had been in the hospital wing, but yesterday they went to check and Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't see Rose since she started school."

Alex turned back to the class and quickly walked in and up to Professor Hobday and whisper "I need to talk to Hugo, his sister's gone missing."

The professor's eyes widened and he nodded and Alex turned to Hugo and gestured for him to follow her. Then walked back out side quickly with Hugo not far behind.

Once outside she turned around and said to him as he closed the door "Rose's missing."

He stopped than looked at Alex and the two upperclassmen "You're joking right? Rose cant, no she doesn't just go missing."

After a minute or so he shook his head and said "She cant be missing." he looked into the eyes of everyone and said "She's not missing." as if saying it would make her appear.

Alex heard Monica ask politely "Professor may I go to the bathroom?"

He said she could than she came out and asked "What happened?" crossing her arms as if asked 'What's the bad news?'

James looked at her and said "Rose's gone missing."

As if she didn't care asked "How long?"

Hugo looked at her with fury in his eyes "Don't you care! My sister's missing!" than lunged at her.

What looked like reflexes she grabbed and pinned him to the wall than said in a low and deadly sounding tone "First off I will not allow someone to even attempt to attack me out of pure rage. Second off how is anyone suppose to help find her, if we don't know how long she's been missing, where she was last scene, or who she was last scene with?" than let him go, but she looked like it was hard for her not to hit him.

Hugo looked scared to death. As Monica looked back to James and Zach and asked again "How long?"

Both James and Zach looked slightly impressed and Zach explained "What we heard from Albus and the others was about three days ago during third class she went to the bathroom and just never came back, Some of the girls went and checked the bathroom in one of the stalls it said 'End Of The Mudblood' in bright teal. Everyone thought it was a threat toward you..."

Monica nodded "Ya, Rose came down to the Herbology class and told me about it, than she left."

James looked shocked "So that means you were the last to see her."

Monica frowned "I was in the middle of class, everyone else was their too. That means someone kidnapped her on her way back to class."

Hugo slid to the ground. And whispered "Rose's gone."

Monica turned to him with narrowed eyes and muttered "Pathetic." Than walked back into class, seeming slightly irritated.


	45. Fred II

**I don't own anything! Review!**

**Also sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters out I've had major writers block and school started, but I'm trying.**

**Chapter 44 **

**Fred**

Class ended not long after Monica left and came back in both Hugo and Alex following, Hugo looked scared half to death and Alex looked sick, Monica on the other hand looked pissed, her dark aura was back as just as powerful as the first time everyone saw it.

When they all left Lysander grabbed Monica's arm and asked as everyone surrounded them "What happened?"

She glared at his hand until he let go than said "Rose's been kidnapped and I'm going to find out who did it." than stomped away.

Hugo snorted and muttered "Ya right like you would even try."

Alex hit him in the head and said sharply "Don't you dare call her a lair."

Lysander looked like he was going to knock Hugo out, but he didn't luckily.

Hugo turned to Alex and asked "What makes you so sure she going to?"

Lorcan sighed and said logically "Think about all she's got. In the entire world she's got the clothes on her back and her friends. Someone's threatening that."

Hugo glared at him and walked away to their next class.

Scorpius asked "What all do we know?"

Alex frowned "Nothing really, member the day Rose came in Herbology and told Monica something?" everyone nodded "That was the last time she was scene."

Dominique nodded "She was the last to talk to her, that's why Hugo's mad isn't it?"

Louis nodded "More than likely."

Lily sighed "Either way Hugo needs to get a grip. We're going to find Rose."

Violet frowned "Poor kid..."

Jacob looked at Violet and asked "Aren't we all about the same age?"

She frowned back "Ya, so?"

Trynna and Kaimira looked at each other and frowned, this wasn't part of _their_ plan.


	46. Jack

**Review and i dont own anything!**

**Chapter 45 **

**Jack**

Jack Finnigain, one of the Gayest people at Hogwarts, and proud of it. He bolted to Professor Longbottom's class with everyone else. He had gotten a class switch, apparently people were scared of Gay kids, _Stupid homophobes _he thought to himself and walked in.

Neville lightly grabbed Jack's arm as everyone else sat down "Everyone, You have a new class mate. This' Jack Finnigain."

Jack walked to the class, it was much smaller then his last homophobic one. Everyone looked really pissed, one girl more so inparticuler, he lamost saw a dark shadow around her and looked into her eyes, they were a deady bright teal.

A boy as far away from the teal girl as he could get looked more like he was going to cry.

Then a girl with dark brown hair, much like the teacher's and had gray eyes was standing near the teal girl near two bboys who looked only a little different from her. The dark haired girl seemed troubed.

The first thing he said to the class was "I'm gay, hope you dont mind."

The teal girl's dark shadow lessened a little and said thoguht her theeth as if needing to "Look gay boy i can tell from just how you look, which way you swing, now-"

The boy as far from the rude teal girl shot her a look and said "Oh shut it Monica. Dont sound as if your busy or something."

She narrowed her eyes at him "What's you problem? I am busy today, sure as hell busier then you."

"Really like what?"

"Oh I dont know Finding your sister, trying out for quittich, making sure i get my homework done, oh and dont froget i have to deal with you and your snobbieness."

The boy twitched and the girl just glared at him unmoving, almost daring him to say another word.

The room went deathly silent until the girl nodded "Thought so."

Professor Longbottom loked to the boy "Hugo, What's wrong with Rose?"

Hugo teared slightly then stood up to walk out, the girl called Monica snapped at him "Sit. Now. Either tell him or don't but don't storm out of the class."

His eyes widen "What did you some how forget the first day?! Freaking hipocrit!"

She gave him a small smirk "You and me are two different very people. If you were in my place, then you know what I'd let you stomp out all you want, but your not. You need to get it throught you thick head, that if you keep getting pissed at me everytime i say something or do something your no help to your sister, worring about what you should get mad at me about next, is anything but helpful."

He snapped back at her seemed, Jack had thought this kid was a very slow to her mad, but he was more then mad "Dont you dare tell me I'm not helpful! How would you even KNOW! It's not like you had a faimly to worry about! You have nothing You like the freaking pity party, let out what happened back in the states and everyone feels bad for you so you get frends and all that!"

Monica's eyes went pich black and she said in a low tone "You want to know what I fould out about her? Their was no struggle. It was someone she knew who took her. Not only that, but she's still alive. So before you start saying I'm only her to try to play people into being friends with me why dont you get off you ass aand help find your sister." then the girls stood up and walked out of the class and stragiticly wipped her eye so no one knew unless the saw the tear, which Jack did.

Professor Longbottom shook his head "Alex, Lorcan, Lysander. Would you? Jack sit."

Jack nodded and sat next to a boy with dark bown hair and deep brown eye, he was tthe owner of a gryffindor insignia. On Jack's other side was a girl with dark borwn hair and Hazel eyes, her skin was olive and she had a Hufflepuff insigna on her robes.


	47. Lorcan II

**I own nothing Blah, Blah, Blah. Sorry it took so long to update, I've had MAJOR righter's block, but I'm back! :D**

**Chapter 46**

**Lorcan**

The triplets quickly walked out of the class, Lysander leading them.

Monica, in the short time, had made her way around the herbology garden to one of the mazes, just as she was about to go in Lysander grabbed her arm "Monica! What'r you doing?"

She tried to shrug him off, but he kept a ferm grip on her "Answer me."

She didn't even look at him.

Worried more than anything Lorcan and Alex saw Lysander spin Monica, her eyes were blue as the ocean, but no tears came out "Lysander, let me go."

"Tell me what your doing. Why your running."

Her eyes watered slightly "I'm not running, It only made her angrier, what's the point making people angrier just so they can beat you more? There isn't I stayed until he was dont, just like i did back home. Wait till it's over then leave till next time."

The whole trio was shocked and Lysander's hand fell from Monica's arm.

Lorcan was the first to recover and bolted after her, like hell he planned to let his borther's first crush run away from him.

When the youngest Longbottom boy found Monica she had fading tear steaks on her cheeks and was on a bench in a tight little ball asleep. She twitch and muttered something, then twitched again and whimpered so he could her "I- I'm sorry... Mommy... I- I wont ask ag..." then she squeaked as if hit and said louder "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Mommy stop!"

Then she twitched awake breathing heavily and looking more like a lost little girl then the demon princess she acted like.

"Was it really that bad?" was the first thing he asked.

Monica looked to him stumbling over her wods "How- Wha-" before she finally got out "Worse."

He nodded "I can tell... You really didn't want anyone did you?"

She put her chin in her lap and shook her head "People start knowing then start pitying me... I cant stand being pityed. I'd rather think people thing i was the spawn of the devil himself."

"To be honest you had every one fooled."

"She glanced at him, you know almost the whole story, but to be quite honest. I am a spawn of the devil."

"No your the child of a crazy woman..."

She glanced at him and her teal eyes flashed, she said nothing and instead got up and made her way out of the maze, past Lysander and Alex, Lorcan stumbling behind her the whole way.


	48. Jack I

**I own nothing Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**Chapter 47**

**Jack**

Jack looked to the girl next to him, she gave him a small wave and whispered "I'm Violet, and that's Jacob." she introduced the boy next to Jack.

Jack nodded "Cool."

When Monica and the Longbottom trio walked in the class when quiet again.

The professor finished his lesson quickly and when the bells rang letting everyone know it was time for their next class. Monica and Hugo got to the door at the same time and Monica lightly grabbed his arm and said pulled him a little away from the door around the back of the class. The whole class followed, but stayed where they wouldn't be seen and listened

"Look Hugo, I... I... Shit I feel mushy... I shouldn't have yelled at you like I have been... I... I... I can't help my temper." She said awkwardly.

"So you're saying you're sorry?"

Her voice tightened with pride "... Yes..."

"Fine, But this doesn't change anything. I still find it hard to believe that you, out of the kindness of our heart want to kelp find my sister..."

There was a thump and Monica said with venom in her voice "Hugo, in case you haven't realized I'm not like you and you're sister, or like Alex, or hell even like the gay boy. I'm not proud of where I come from or what I come from. You say I like having the pity party? Well I don't, I frankly can't stand it, I wish like hell every single time you and everyone else looks at me you still didn't know anything. I still wished you all though I was worse than a demon."

He scoffed "You still are."

"And I plan to keep it that way. Now just so where clear I'm still the demon princess, but I'm going to help you find Rose, then I..."

Whatever was said after that Jack couldn't hear because the group of people quickly started toward Care of Magical Creatures.


End file.
